Tales of destiny: Eliwood
by Seproth
Summary: Book 2: Retelling of Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken, giving the tactician a much larger role. Follows the events of missions 11 on. Pairings include Lyn X Tactician, Serra X Erk, Eliwood X Ninian. Too name a few.
1. So it begins again

Here we are again, back into the planned storyline of this fan fic. Yes I know Tales of Destiny: Lyn was pretty decent length. However most of that wasn't planned and simply came to me as I wrote.

This story however is the one I've been working on for I dunno the last 3-4 years and am finally able to put it down on paper… or type it… or whatever.

Any who enough babble your not here to read my random thoughts.

Now then on with the show!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

So it was that our first adventure had ended. The tyrannical Lord Lundgren had fallen and Lyn reunited with her grandfather Lord Hausen. Peace had returned at long last to the world… or so it would seem. Beneath the surface a dark plot stirs, one with far greater reaching effects then anything Lord Lundgren could've dreamt of.

We begin our tale with the young and idealistic Prince Eliwood in his search for his missing father, Lord Elbert the beloved and benevolent ruler of Pherae. His disappearance alone was enough to cause panic but many of his best and sworn knights have also gone missing.

The prince's long journey begins with a simple search for a missing father and a chance encounter…

Eliwood rides up to hilltop overlooking a small town.

"Lord Eliwood, we leave on your word." An older paladin says riding up beside Eliwood.

"I see. Thank you, Marcus." Eliwood nods to Marcus and turns around and walks towards a smaller group. The leader of the group an older woman who is still quite beautiful despite her age approaches Eliwood.

"Mother, it's time for us to go." Eliwood says a look of grim determination on his handsome face.

"Eliwood… Promise that you will return to me safely. I'm worried about your father, but… If anything were to happen to you… My heart could not bear that sorrow." Eliwood's mother says looking up at him.

"I know, Mother. Please do not worry. Father is alive. I know it. I vow that I will find him and return him to your side." Eliwood says that same determination echoing in his words. His mother simply smiles at him.

"I have your word then." She says smiling up at him.

"Yes, of course. Isadora, I entrust my mother to you in my absence." Eliwood says nodding to a blue haired woman.

"Yes, milord. I will guard over her well." Isadora says bowing to her lord.

"Mother, I will return. Rest east." Eliwood says to his mother. Who smiles up at him one last time and begins to leave, she casts one last worried look to her son before leaving.

"Well, Marcus, it looks like it's just the two of us." Eliwood says a grin on his face as he looks at the veteran warrior.

"Not so, milord. My squire Lowen will be traveling with us." Marcus says a grin on his face as well.

"Lowen? Heh well that's certainly reassuring." Eliwood says with a slight nod.

"I've sent him ahead to the village. He hopes to seek out a few able men who are skilled arms." Marcus says turning his horse to overlook the village.

"Normally, I wouldn't venture forth without a larger company, but… I bow to your will on this matter, Lord Eliwood." Marcus says with a slight nod to Eliwood.

"I'm sorry Marcus, but I would rather not deprive my mother of even a single guard." Eliwood says shaking his head slightly. "The best knights in the realm disappeared with my father. If anything were to happen to my mother while I am gone, I…" Eliwood clenches his fist and closes his eyes.

"I understand, milord." Marcus says

*sometime later*

"Humph! What's keeping Lowen!?" Marcus mutters stamping his foot on the ground.

*within the village*

A group of bandits had begun causing havoc within the small village.

"We've all heard that the knights of Pherae have vanished, right?" The bandit chuckles. "Well, your misfortune is my good luck! I have an announcement to make! As of now, this village is mine! Groznyi is your new liege!" Groznyi said laughing as he waved his axe about.

"Now, bring every last piece of gold, down to the smallest fleck!" The bandit leader again continued to laugh.

"Well, well. The knights are out and the bandits will play. It's so damn generic it makes me ill." A man in a black robe walks up. He had a book in one hand and an apple in the other. He raised the apple to his mouth and bit into it.

"Well someone in this village has courage. Heh pity it will do you no good. So have you come to die then?" Groznyi says looking at the robed man.

"I'm not actually a member of this village… you can say I'm just… passing through." The robed man says reaching up and pulling back the hood of his robe. Revealing the stunningly handsome face. Short silver hair and the emerald green eyes that almost seemed to glow.

"They call me the swordsman of death… the names Seproth. It's a pity you would encounter me here." Seproth says with a slight grin on his face. He places the book on the ground and stands back up looking at Groznyi.

"Swordsman of death huh… heh never heard of ya. Sounds like stupid boasting to me, well when I kill you I guess I'll simply take your so called title H.. URGH!!" Groznyi stumbles back as a blade was embedded in his throat.

"You talk to much you filthy bandit…" Seproth mutters he pulls back his wrist and the blade flies out of his throat and back into Seproth's hand. He chuckles as he slips it back into his sleeves.

"… Anyone else care to try m…" Seproth never got to finish as a green haired knight swooped him up and ran out of the village.

"H-hey let go of me!" Seproth shouted trying to fight against his would be capturer.

"Their were too many of them for you to deal with alone. Come we will report back to my liege." The green haired knight said riding off. Seproth sighed deciding not to fight against the knight. He looked behind him and noticed a woman.

*back with Marcus and Eliwood*

The green haired knight rode up to Eliwood and Marcus.

"Lord Eliwood! Co-Commander Marcus! I…" Lowen shouted in between gasps of breath.

"Lowen! Calm yourself!" Marcus said stepping forward. "A knight must be in control at all times." Marcus said giving a stern like to the young knight.

"The village is under attack! It's bandits!" Lowen said, having taken the elder knights advice although slightly.

"What? Bandits? Here!?" Marcus said looking down at the village.

"Are you sure, Lowen?" Eliwood said looking down as well.

"This girl has more details." Lowen says stepping aside. A young green haired girl approaches Eliwood and Marcus.

"My lord Eliwood? I'm the daughter of the village magistrate. My name's Rebecca. The bandits came without warning. They're stealing everything! I beg you! Please help us!" Rebecca said, pleading with the young noble.

"I see." Eliwood says rubbing his chin before looking at Marcus and Lowen. "Marcus! Lowen! We must aid the village!" Eliwood says nodding to the pair.

"Yes, milord!" Lowen and Marcus bow. Marcus leaves but Lowen remains behind as though he has something to say.

"Rebecca stay here, and keeps out of sight." Eliwood says walking off.

"If it please you, milord, I would rather fight." Rebecca says fidgeting with something. "I hunt almost every day, and I have some skill with a bow." Rebecca mutters putting the object away.

"Is that so? Very well, but be careful!" Eliwood says walking off, he walks up beside Lowen who stops him.

"Lord Eliwood, one more thing. There was another in the village… he was going to take on the bandits on his own." Lowen mutters and he nods to Seproth who walks past Lowen.

"I would've gotten um all to Lord Eliwood, if your man here weren't as daft as too drag me away." Seproth muttered glancing up at Lowen.

"Seproth!" Eliwood says momentarily shocked to see Seproth.

"Do you know this person, milord?" Lowen says walking up to Eliwood.

"Yes. I met Seproth during the trouble in Caelin last year. A fantastic military advisor, if memory serves." Eliwood says nodding to himself.

"Fantastic military advisor… I like the sound of that." Seproth muttered to himself rubbing his chin. Maybe a new title would be in order

"If not for Seproth, the Marquess of Caelin and his granddaughter, Lyn might no have survived Lundgren's uprising." Eliwood said. Seproth paused and looked up at him.

"… How is Lyn doing." Seproth says looking at Eliwood.

"Heh we can talk about her a little later on. But whatever brings you here to Pherae, my friend?" Eliwood says to Seproth. Seproth pauses for a moment and then grins.

"Just practicing the trade. Been helping the local mercenaries deal with the rotting bandit scum around these parts." Seproth says and shakes his head. He runs his hand through his hair.

"A good story a my friend. Let's give thanks to providence for our chance reunion." Eliwood says nodding to Seproth.

"But of course my friend. Before you even ask my friend, I'll be glad to help you clean up these disgusting bandits." Seproth says turning to face the battle.

"I already killed their leader. Without him they should be a disorganized lot… shall we Milord Eliwood." Seproth says pulling out a fresh apple and biting into it.

The initial battle went well the first bandit blocking their path fell quickly.

"All too easy… hmmm." Seproth muttered looking up and seeing two more axe men emerging from a nearby village.

"Heh seems we have more aid then I thought. We'll meet with them shortly, for now take out the bandits closest to you. Let's clean up this filth quickly." Seproth said pointing to the remaining bandits.

With the aid of the two fighters. The battle ended quickly, Seproth sighed and shook his head. Looking at Eliwood

"He lacks the beauty of my darling Lyn, but I suppose he makes up for it in finesse." Seproth grinned and approached Eliwood. Who was talking to the village elder

"According to my brother Laus is going to war. It's all the people of Laus are talking about." The elder said. Seproth frowned as he heard this.

"Lord Eliwood, if this is true the situation is a grave one. If Marquess Laus is readying for war his most likely target is another Lycian territory." Marcus says shaking his head.

"Perhaps this is connected to the Lord Elbert's disappearance." Seproth muttered rubbing his chin. He shook his head and looked to Eliwood.

"Thank you for your guidance, Seproth." Eliwood says smiling at Seproth.

"Think nothing of it lord Eliwood. If you would not mind milord, I wish to accompany you on your mission. I believe another lead I have been looking for may just be connected to your father's disappearance." Seproth said walking up towards Eliwood.

"Thank you Lord Seproth." Eliwood said, though he was curious about Seproth's statement. For now he would not press it.

*earlier*

A masked man walked through the bandit camp and approached their leader.

"You there are you the leader of this little… group?" The man said looking around.

"Yeah, the names Groznyi. Who the hell are you to barge in here?" Groznyi says grabbing his axe the rest of his men do the same.

"I have no name, but you may call me Zero." Zero says running his hand across his mask. Flicking his cape to the side slightly he turns around to look at the bandits assembled.

"I have a favor of you, I wish you to attack a certain village. A village in Pherae more particular" Zero says looking back at Groznyi.

"Pherae, HA I'm not suicidal. The knights of Pherae are legendary." Groznyi muttered shaking his head.

"The knights are all gone. As our their liege lord Elbert. The village is easy pickings as they say." Zero says nodding his head slightly. From the corner a man in a black robe walks forward with a sack in one hand. He tosses it at Groznyi.

"The bag is filled with rare gems. This is but the starting pay for your attack. You get that and should you succeed you'll get triple. On top of what ever you gain from that rich little village." Zero said. Groznyi looks at the sack with wide eyes and begins chuckling.

"Heh I ain't sure what that village did to you, but if it's deserted I'll gladly bring them down." Groznyi says bursting into laughter. Zero simply nods and leaves with his servant in tow.

"Do you think they'll lure him out master Zero?" The robed man said looking at Zero.

"Of course they will, if there is one thing that Seproth will always do. He'll always come to the aid of the helpless villagers." Zero said continuing to walk forward. "It is his greatest weakness, on top of which the false information spread to Eliwood will lead him to that position." Zero grinned beneath his mask.

"Hmmm Lord Elbert's son?" The robed man said looking at Zero.

"Yes, for my plans to be a success I need Seproth with them. It is the entire reason I need these bandits." Zero chuckled as he continued to walk forward. "Everything goes as planned… now then we should hurry to Laus. There is more preparation that need be done." Zero said as he and his robbed assistant left.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

And scene. Well done everyone for making it this far.

Oh and btw should you read this fic be cool and leave a review at the end of the chapter I'd like to know how I'm doin and all that.


	2. Birds of a feather

Here we go again children a new chapter.

I won't waste too many words so enjoy… oh be cool and review.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After discovering the depth of Laus plans, Eliwood and his company sets out for Laus. The road to Laus passes through Santaruz. Eliwood suspects his missing father must have visited Santaruz en route to Ostia.

At the same time, the man that Seproth has been tracking for his possible knowledge of his brothers' murderers may also be connected to Eliwood's father's disappearance. As such, Eliwood arranges a meeting with the local ruling lord to see what he can learn.

(Within Santaruz castle)

"What? Eliwood is here?" the Marquess of Santaruz says.

Before him stand Zero and his robed apprentice.

"Yes. He has set camp up on a hill south of here," Zero says stepping forward.

"He seeks permission to enter Santaruz. He seeks an audience with you," Zero states stoically, running his hand across his mask.

"Could it be…? Do you think Eliwood has come to ask of his father?" the Marquess says, looking down.

"If that's the case… I… I know not what to tell him," he mutters, shaking his head.

"Tell him you know nothing, and let him be on his way," Zero's apprentice says.

"Yet... I know young Eliwood well. His father, Elbert, and I are old friends. I've no children of my own, and I've always treasured Eliwood… I do not believe I could look him in the eye and… I could not lie to him. I could not," the marquess mutters.

"Well it appears we have no choice then. We'll simply have to force the boy away," Zero says, walking past his apprentice.

"If you do not speak with him, you need tell no lies," Zero's apprentice says, chuckling beneath his robe.

"Wait! Do you mean to harm Eliwood?" the Marquess says stepping forward.

The apprentice simply chuckles.

"Not harm. Frighten. A scratch or two will leave no scars. He will run home to Pherae and be done with his adventure. He is, after all, all that Pherae has left…"

The apprentice chuckles and follows Zero.

"Well, well who'd of thought the old Codger would be so hard to manipulate?" Zero says, shaking his head.

"I trust you were able to persuade to Marquess to action, Ephidel?" Zero says, glancing to his apprentice.

"Of course, it was all too easy. So tell me Master Zero, what is your next move?" Ephidel says, glancing at Zero.

"For now, we'll let Eliwood and his company draw ever closer to Laus…" Zero says, running his hand across his mask as though he is thinking.

"Actually I have an idea Ephidel. I need you to make haste get to Laus as fast as possible. Give the lord this…" Zero says, pulling out a piece of parchment and writing something down on it.

"I believe with this I can kill all three birds with a single stone," Zero says, handing the parchment to Ephidel.

"Very well master Zero… what of you?" Ephidel says, tucking the parchment into his robes.

"I have to make a pit stop and discuss a few things. I will be at your side shortly."

Zero turns around and walks off.

"Very well, Master Zero." Ephidel bows and vanishes.

"Now then, Seproth, lets see what your next move is," Zero chuckles

(Meanwhile with Eliwood and company)

"So Eliwood, how is Lyn doing?" Seproth says, walking up beside Eliwood.

"She's doing well; her grandfather has also been in good health lately." Eliwood says matching his pace with Seproth.

"That's good to hear. I'm glad she and her grandfather are happy," Seproth says, a slight smile on his face.

"Though I think Lyn is having a hard time adjusting to the life of a young noble," Eliwood chuckles and shakes his head.

"The last time I saw her was at a party thrown by my father…" Eliwood pauses, but then shakes his head and continues his story.

"She didn't quite fit in, to say the least. Most of the other noble women her age didn't really associate with her. More then likely because of her… shall we say undignified manner. Her lack of interest in the local gossip also manages to alienate her slightly."

Eliwood sighs and shakes his head.

"I would've spent more time with her but… I have my own duties, you understand," Eliwood says, looking at Seproth.

"I see… I suppose it's high time I consider seeing her again," Seproth mutters, placing his hand on his chin.

It's at this point that Marcus rides up.

"Lord Eliwood, Instead of entering Laus with such a small group, we should meet with Marquess Santaruz and request his assistance," Marcus says, walking beside Seproth.

"Aye, it's a sound enough plan. Besides I wish to ask the Marquess about someone I've been searching for," Seproth says, rubbing his chin.

"Lord Helman… He's not only my father's friend, but I've also known him since I was a child. I'm sure that he will help us," Eliwood says, nodding to Seproth.

At this point a number of armed men ride up.

"Lord Eliwood! Beware!" Marcus says, taking position in front of Eliwood and Seproth.

"Heh heh heh… Noble sirs. Alms for a poor villager," the lead man says, walking forward. Marcus grips his sword tightly.

"Poor villager? You look nothing like an honest man," Marcus says, unsheathing his weapon.

"Clear the road. Step quickly or…"

"Step quickly? Heh heh… Good advice, Maybe it's you who should follow it!" the lead man says, readying his axe.

"What?" Marcus says.

"Someone wants the boy in an early grave. A shame if you ask me, but he'll die here today."

The man turns to face his men.

"C'mon, boys! Earn your keep!"

The man runs off and a large number of troops run out.

"Well, well. They certainly brought a large number of troops," Seproth mutters, sitting on the ground and unfurling a map.

"In situations like this it's best to know the terrain."

Seproth pulls out an apple and bites into it.

"Your orders?" Marcus says, looking down at Seproth.

"For now Marcus, there is a village just ahead of us. Go there and see if there are any able-bodied citizens, or at the least warn them about the battle about to happen," Seproth nods to Marcus, who rides off.

"The rest of you take up positions at these points," Seproth says, pointing to various areas on the map.

"We'll let the enemy come to us for now. So get ready to bunker down."

Seproth bites into his apple as his men run off.

Seproth's initial plan works well. The opposing troops charge in and are cut to ribbons. Expectedly, however, the sheer number of troops begins to overwhelm them.

"How many are there? This looks—"

However, a cry from the north cut Eliwood off.

"Huh… someone comes from the north," Seproth says, looking up.

"Well, I suppose we can use all the help we can."

Seproth walks up to Eliwood. "We'll meet with them together; I've already given the others their orders," Seproth says to Eliwood, who nods in response.

The two of them run up ahead. Already, the two newcomers are in active fighting.

"Well, it looks like they're quick to enter the fray," Seproth mutters, running alongside Eliwood.

"I think… I think I know that man," Eliwood says, spotting the blue haired man in thick armor.

The blue-haired man looks up and spots Eliwood, a wide grin forms on his face as he runs over.

"Eliwood! Are you all right?" the blue-haired man says, running up to Eliwood's side.

"Hector! What are you—" Eliwood says, looking at Hector.

"Later! First, let's take care of these louts." Hector says, raising his axe up.

"Right!" Eliwood says nodding, and the two of them charged into the fray, leaving behind a very baffled Seproth.

"… I guess they know each other," Seproth mutters, as he watches the two go on to do battle.

"Well bugger… I guess it's good for me then," Seproth says, turning around and walking off.

With Hector and his knight Oswin's aid, the battle ends swiftly in favor of Eliwood's company.

"Whew… Is that all of them?" Hector mutters in between pants.

"Hector! Where did you come from?" Eliwood says, approaching his friend's side.

"Well met, Eliwood," Hector says, grinning up at Eliwood.

"Yes, but… what are you doing here?" Eliwood mutters his right eye twitching slightly.

"You wound me!" Hector says, standing up placing his hand on his chest.

"How do you mean?" Eliwood says, raising his eyebrow.

"You're looking for your father, right? Why didn't you send word?" Hector says angrily, grabbing Eliwood by the collar.

"Your brother was just named Marquess Ostia. He's going to be very busy setting up his court council. Lord Uther must need your support. You are his brother, after all," Eliwood says, breaking free of Hector's grip and rubbing the back of his head.

"My brother is not so weak. Oh, he has mentioned some things public, but…" Hector coughed in this fist and turned away.

"He knew exactly what I was planning, and he let me go," Hector says, turning around to face Eliwood.

"Is that so? Well then, it would be unwise to refuse his kindness!" Eliwood says with a smile on his face.

"It does me good to see you, Hector," Eliwood says, embracing his old friend.

"Think nothing of it," Hector replies, a smile on his face as he to embrace his friend.

A moment later he breaks the embrace and turns around motioning to his entourage of sorts.

"You know Oswin, don't you?" Hector says, motioning to the large knight.

"Well met, Lord Eliwood," Oswin says, nodding to Eliwood.

"It is good to see you again, Oswin. So you came as well?" Eliwood says, tilting his head to look at Oswin.

"Yes. Lord Uther was worried about Lord Hector traveling alone. I've been ordered to keep a close eye on him," Oswin says, glancing at Hector.

"Ha ha ha! Of course! Good to have you with us," Eliwood says.

"You know Hector, when I saw you earlier… I would've sworn you had two others with you," Seproth mutters, stepping forward.

"Oh yes…. Where did they go…?" Hector mutters, looking around.

"SEPPIE!!!"

A loud voice, all too familiar to Seproth, rings out across the field. A moment later he feels a weight on his back and a soft face snuggling against him.

"Ahhh Serra, it's been too long since I've last seen you," Seproth mutters.

Despite the seeming dread in his voice, he couldn't help but smile.

"Have you been well?" Seproth says, glancing back at Serra.

"Of course I have been, I've had Lord Hector and Lord Oswin to look after me," Serra says, smiling as she got down off of Seproth's back.

"Though, big brother, I wish you would write to me more," Serra says, pouting slightly as she looks at Seproth.

"Heh, I apologize, Serra. I've been very busy," Seproth says, placing his hand on her head and muffling her hair a bit.

"You two know each other?" Hector says, looking at Seproth and Serra.

"Yes, Serra proved to be a big aid during the whole Caelin mess. In the short amount of time that we spent together, we became quite close. Indeed, Serra has become something of a little sister to me," Seproth says, chuckling.

"Come now Lord Hector, I've told you all about my big brother," Serra says, crossing her arms.

"Uhhhh… I guess so," Hector says, rubbing the back of his head.

"I didn't realize it was him though."

Hector looks at Seproth and then rubs the back of his head.

"So you're the young tactician huh, your pretty young. We've many strategists in Ostia, but none so young," Hector says with a chuckle.

"Well let's just say in my case, there's more then meets the eyes," Seproth says, with a grin.

"I'm also a very talented Swordsman." Seproth says, grabbing the sheath of the Muramasa.

"Yep, yep. It was Seppie here who slayed Lord Lundgren," Serra says, again on Seproth's back.

"Ahhh Seproth… How have you been?" Matthew says, walking up to Seproth's side.

"Oh uhhh heheh. I guess my secret's been revealed?" Matthew says, rubbing the back of his head.

"It wasn't all that surprising. You knew more then a simple thief should've known. A spy for Ostia eh?" Seproth says with a grin.

"Yeah, Matthew is a sneak. He wouldn't even tell me that he was a spy," Serra says again pouting.

"Well, anyways… it looks like we'll be traveling together again. So here's to our mutual survival!" Matthew says, nodding to Serra and Seproth before walking off.

"Soooo, big brother, didya miss me?" Serra asks.

"Of course I did Serra, life's to dull without you… now get off my back. You're unbelievably heavy," Seproth mutters.

"Ever the one with grace and tact, eh, big brother," Serra says with a slight giggle before jumping off of Seproth's back.

"You're one to talk Serra," Seproth mutters as he sits down on a nearby rock and begins to eat an apple.

He glances at Hector and Eliwood as the two of them converse. He shakes his head and looks back to Serra.

"So, have you heard anything from Erk," Seproth says, biting into the apple.

"… Why would I… want anything to do with that stuffy-nosed jerk?" Serra mutters, her eyes betraying the anger beneath for a brief moment.

"… I see… So, I take it you two didn't part on good terms," Seproth says. He shakes his head and bites into his apple.

"… to say the least."

Serra sighed and leaned on her staff.

"I'm sorry Serra…" Seproth mutters, looking away.

"It's alright… well, we should be going," Serra says, walking away, her cheerful façade setting in once more.

"Yeah I suppose so…" Seproth mutters, finishing off his apple

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

And scene, alright well done. At long last Seproth and Serra are reunited HURRAY! I enjoy writing their interactions.

So anyways remember be cool and review… I live off of them.. so hungry…


	3. In search of the truth

Alrighty then we press ever onward in this story.

Sloughing through the snow and ice to see what fate befalls us…

Yeah I give up here's the next chapter

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Lord Zero! What is the meaning of this?" Lord Helman angrily says to Zero.

"Hmmm, whatever is wrong?" Zero sighs, and turns to face Lord Helmann.

"You said you were just going to frighten Eliwood! Your men almost killed him! My patience is at an end!" Lord Helman says, pointing an angry finger at Zero.

"I've decided I must tell Eliwood everything and apologize."

Lord Helman turns around only to hear Zero sigh again.

"My apprentice is out. I would really hate to do this. You're sure you wish to betray us?" Zero asks, seemingly reaching for something under his robe.

"I am tired of you and the Black Fang! Now, remove yourself from my castle! Your presence pains me!" Lord Helman shouts turning to face Zero.

"This is all too tiresome… One last time, you're sure this is what you want?" Zero says, tilting his head slightly.

"Nothing!" Lord Helman all but spat on Zero.

"Well, you're useless to me now."

Zero sighs one last time before thrusting a dagger into Lord Helman's heart.

"Oh Ephidel, if only you had been here to solve this problem."

Zero takes the dagger out of Lord Helman's heart and cleans it.

"Well I suppose wit the old codger dead, I can go back to my original task," Zero sighs and vanishes.

(Back with Eliwood and company)

"There's the castle, Eliwood!" Hector says, slapping Eliwood on the back.

"We have to speak with Lord Helman…" Eliwood says, shaking his head and staring at the castle.

"That's not gonna happen, laddie!" an armored man shouts out, walking over to Eliwood and company.

"Who are you?" Eliwood asks, gripping his sword.

"Who am I? Ah, boy, you'd do better to worry about yourself. You'll be worm's meat before much longer," the man chuckles

"You think so?" Hector replies, gripping his axe as well.

"I think my axe'll change your mind."

"Ha! The cub thinks he's a wolf! Does your bite match your bark? Tell you what: if you make it to the castle alive, we'll find out, eh?"

The man laughs before running off.

"What the hell just happened?" Seproth mutters walking up, rubbing the back of his head.

"Seppie, where have you been?" Serra asks, pouting slightly.

"I go to take a piss, and all of a sudden we're under attack," Seproth sighs and sits on the ground.

"Bugger all, another battle. Just how out numbered are we?" Seproth groans, looking up at Serra.

"Why are you asking me?" Serra asks shaking her head, and walking beside Seproth. She glances down at the map that Seproth had pulled out.

"Because you were closest," Seproth mutters, biting into an apple.

"Well there's only one way to go… hmmm" Seproth glanced up and saw and a damaged tree.

"Oh that tree looks flimsy, think Bartre can knock it down?" Serra asked, following Seproth's gaze.

"It seems you're learning something, my dear younger sister," Seproth chuckles as he relays the orders to Bartre, who runs off to diligently carry out his work.

"Good soldier, that one. All right, the rest of you, we're goin' south… uhhh, Lowen you go with Bartre. There's a swordsman down there, I'd really rather not be planning his funeral," Seproth mutters, rolling up his map.

"Come Serra, let us be on our way."

Seproth nods his head towards Serra and walks off.

So the battle begins. Bartre and Lowen make quick work of the sentries on the northwestern island, while the main group heads south through the mountains.

"EEEEK!!!" Serra shouts, just barely dodging an arrow.

"Seppie, they're shooting at me!" Serra shouts at Seproth.

"Yes I kinda figured that…" Seproth mutters as he looks for the archer.

"Targeting women, how distasteful," he thought.

He hears a scream that accompanies Hector killing the archer with his axe.

"Heh, easy work that one. Simply gotta get in range," Hector chuckles, placing his axe on his shoulder.

"You're not very bright are you?" Seproth says, rolling his eyes and biting into an apple.

So the march continued southward, and the bandits fell quickly.

"Why is it that these battles are all so easy? Just once I'd like someone of real talent to step… up."

Seproth notices someone in the distance.

"Hmmm what is it Seppie?" Serra says following his gaze.

"That one there… he's no bandit and no mercenary. He's from Sacae. Heh, if he's anything like Lyn or Rath," Seproth chuckles, rubbing his chin.

"Pardon, milord Seproth," Matthew says walking up.

"What is it Matthew?" Seproth says, looking back at the thief.

"I couldn't help but over hear your conversation. I believe I can help you recruit that man. He's an old… friend you can say. If you would be so kind, I believe I can persuade him to join us," Matthew says with a sly grin on his face.

"Well Matthew, if you think you're up for the task, then by all means," Seproth chuckles, biting into an apple.

The Myrmidon swung his sword at Oswin. The blade connected, but could not slice through his thick armor.

"Blast… I thought…"

He couldn't finish, as Oswin lunged forward with his spear. The blade caught him in the side.

"Damn…"

He gripped the wound.

"It's been a long time… Guy wasn't it?" Matthew chuckled, seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

"It's—is that you, Matthew?" Guy said, looking up at Matthew.

"What a pleasant surprise!" Matthew nods to Oswin, who simply nods back and leaves.

"How's your sword work coming?" Matthew chuckles, looking at Guy.

"You are aware this isn't the best place to be catching up, aren't you?" Guy mutters, gripping his wounded side.

"You and I… We're on opposite sides here," Guy says, standing up and gripping his sword.

Matthew only sighs and shakes his head.

"Are you really going to fight me?" Matthew asks, again shaking his head.

"I… Well, yeah. I'm much improved. You can't beat me!" Guy said, tightening the grip on his sword.

"You're quite a terror, Guy. Well then…" Matthew gripped his dagger, but then paused.

"Hold on! I think I'd prefer it if you repaid what you owe me," Matthew chuckled, and sheathed his dagger.

"Huh?"

Guy tilted his head slightly to the side.

"Last time I saw you, I gave you food. If I remember correctly, you said you owed me your life," Matthew says, stroking his chin.

"I only said that 'cause you said you wouldn't feed me otherwise. I hadn't eaten in ten days, and you were cooking meat! You… This… This isn't fair!" Guy stuttered, almost looking like he would cry.

"The people of Sacae never lie. Isn't that right, Guy?" Matthew grins, looking at him.

"Grr… Fine!" Guy sighed, defeated.

"I finally find work, and now I have to throw it away! This is all your fault!" Guy shouted, pointing at Matthew.

"That a boy. Besides, last time I checked, I think Oswin over there nearly had you finished off. Oh, you should see our priestess. She'll heal up that nasty scratch for you," Matthew chuckles, and walks off.

Seproth grins as he sees Matthew approaching them.

"Sneaky little bastard did it." Seproth chuckles, biting into his apple.

"Heheh, that's Matthew for us. Well, I better tend to his wound."

Serra runs off to heal Guy.

"Excellent…" Seproth grips his sword.

"That young man reminds him all too much of Karel. That bastard… he will pay for abandoning me and letting his elder brother die. However I have a battle to fight," Seproth thought.

With Guy's aid, and Seproth's excellent plan to attack from two directions, the battle progressed right up to the castle.

"Well Hector, that man there is the one that talked a big game. Why not teach him some manners?"

Seproth glances over at Hector. "What do you say?"

"It'll be my pleasure." Hector says cracking his neck, and grabbing his axe. He runs up to the castle gate.

"Come on out! We're here!" Hector shouts.

"Well, well, well! You survived, I see."

The man came out gripping his spear.

"You'll find that I'm a bit tougher than those fools you faced before!" the man shouted, pointing his spear towards Hector.

"What have you done with Marquess Santaruz?" Hector asks, readying his axe.

"You want to know? Heh, you'll have to beat me first."

That was the last warning the man gave out before the battle began.

Hector gripps his axe and swings it down, embedding a gash on the man's chest plate, nearly slicing all the way through. The man, not to be outdone, thrusts his spear at Hector. However, Hector quickly dodges and bats the attack away. Hector hefts his axe up and jumps into the air. Using the momentum of his fall, he strikes the man in the weakened part of the armor, launching his weapon straight through his chest. The man coughs up blood. He could already feel his life fading away.

"You've beaten me… but you're too late to save him… To bad, eh laddie?" the man mutters before dying.

Hector and Eliwood rush into the castle.

"Lord Helman!!" Eliwood shouts, running through the halls.

He eventually reaches the main chamber and sees Lord Helman on the ground.

"Is that you…? Eliwood?" Lord Helman says weakly.

"Hold on, my lord!" Eliwood says, rushing to his side.

"I… I must apologize… Your father… He…" Lord Helman breaks out into a coughing fit, splattering blood on Eliwood's armor. Eliwood looks down at Lord Helman. Despite the man's obvious condition, Eliwood desperately craves to know more about his father.

"Do you know something, sir?" Eliwood asks.

"I… … If I hadn't told Elbert… about… Darin's plans… This would… never… have..." Again Lord Helman begins to hack up blood.

"Lord Helman!" Eliwood shouts, shaking Lord Helman.

"Go to Laus… Darin… the marquess of Laus… knows all." Lord Helman mutters, his eyes closing.

"Marquess Laus?" Eliwood asks, looking down at Lord Helman.

"I'm sorry, Eliwood… I… I can't…" Lord Helman's words begin to weaken.

"Hold on!" Eliwood says, gripping Lord Helman tighter.

"Beware… the Black… Fang…. Beware the one they call… Zero…" Lord Helman's eyes closed, once and for all.

"He's gone…" Hector says, walking up beside Eliwood.

"It can't be…" Eliwood sighs, collapsing to the ground.

(Sometime later)

"He said something about the Black Fang?" Seproth asks, as he walks up beside Eliwood and Hector, who had just finished talking to the marquess of Santaruz.

"You know of them?" Hector says, looking over to Seproth.

"I was in that village for a reason, Eliwood. I was following a lead on the Black Fang. I've been investigating them for a year now. They had a hand in my brother's death and the amnesia that ailed me a year ago," Seproth says, sitting down on a nearby chair.

"What can you tell us about them?" Eliwood asks, glancing over at Seproth.

"Not a whole lot, really. They're an assassination guild of sorts. Currently the best there is. However, lately their plans have become more complex. A name I keep hearing is this mysterious masked man, one they call Zero," Seproth says, shaking his head.

"Lord Helman warned me, he said to beware Zero. I didn't understand it, but he must have his hands in all this," Eliwood says, looking out the window.

"Zero… as far as I can tell he joined the Black Fang about 8 months ago. He swiftly rose in ranks and is supposed to be at a level equal in power to the leader."

Seproth shakes his head.

"But that's all I could find out, no one even knows what he looks like. He always wears a black mask that conceals his face," Seproth sighs as he rubs his chin.

(Elsewhere)

"This is a very important task, one that I can only entrust to you." Zero says, standing in front of a shaded figure.

"… If that is your order." The man says, barely louder than a whisper, and yet Zero hears him clearly.

"Excellent Jaffar, The target is a man named Eliwood."

Zero reaches into his robes and pulls out a piece of paper.

"These are your orders, I've written them down quiet clearly. I trust you'll have no problem's fallowing them."

Zero hands Jaffar the note, and walks off. Jaffar opens the note and begins to read it. A moment later, Jaffar seems to vanish.

"The Angel of Death… I pity you Eliwood. Your life is now over."

Zero begins to chuckle.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Oh dear it seems that Eliwood has some very mean company coming. Can Eliwood overcome this newest obstacle?

Find out next time.


	4. Night time battle

Alright before I begin this chapter I want to make a few things clear about Seproth. I've seen this come up a few times before and to be honest with the name one can't help but sit their and draw the same conclusion.

Seproth is not Sephiroth of Final Fantasy VII Fame. Seproth is a character I created oh about… 10 or so years ago. I'm not getting into his back story and whatever because when I get down to it this story is his back story and I want to say the mysterious around Seproth will be resolved by the end of the story.

Moving on the sword Seproth wields is not the Masamune, it's the Muramasa. The Masamune is considered the finest sword ever forged. It's said that if you left the sword floating on a river and a leaf were to float by it the leaf would pass through the Masamune and never be cut. Whereas if the Muramasa was in the same situation, the leaf would be cut without ever actually touching the blade

Now then I know the Muramasa was not a black sword. Initially my plan was to have it be a regular looking Katana. However I began kicking the idea around of a black sword and decided what the hell and went with it. The two swords have a story to tell, and that will be revealed as the story continues on.

Alright I thank you for reading all of that and now on with the show

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Seproth frowned as he walked beside Serra. This Zero person had him concerned, who was he exactly? What role does he play in the current events? Seproth couldn't piece together all the information that had been given to him. No bother plenty of time to sort out those mysterious later, for now he was content in the knowledge that they had a major lead to go on.

"Bah! Dark already." Hector whined how he wanted to go on.

"We'll have to stop here for the night." Eliwood stated, glancing back at the party that was assembled. "We'll set out for Laus at the first sign of sunlight."

"Very well, Lord Eliwood. I suppose this is as good a place as ever to setup camp." Seproth shrugged glancing around. "Come Serra, let's get something to eat." Seproth turns around and walks off. Serra looks back at Hector and Eliwood for a moment, before running off after Seproth.

"So this is Caelin? You think we ought to present ourselves to Lord Hausen?" Hector asked, glancing at Seproth and Serra before returning his gaze to Eliwood.

"I'm sure that Seproth would love to see Lyndis again, we're simply passing through, theirs no reason to make such a lengthy detour." Eliwood said.

"Lyndis?" Hector asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Marquess Caelin's granddaughter." Eliwood stated.

"Oh, her, the missing heir who dealt with Lundgren last year, didn't you have something to do with that? Besides, why would Seproth be happy to see her?" Hector queried, tilting his head slightly.

"Aye I had something to do with it, as for Seproth's reasoning. Well he and Lyndis you could say are… lovers." Eliwood shrugged, Hector stared back at Eliwood stunned for a moment.

"Really nobility, involved with the lower class!" Hector exclaimed.

"You know I had that same thought we me and her got involved." Seproth said, nodding his head slightly.

"GAH!" Hector jumped back. "Where the hell did you come from." Hector panted, trying to catch his breath. "You scared the hell outta me!"

"The whole camp can hear you." Seproth sighed biting into an apple. "But yes, despite my social status, I and Lyndis are in a relationship." Seproth said trying to find the right words. "It's interesting to say the least." Seproth glanced back at Serra. "Well I should be going; Serra doesn't like to be kept waiting, especially when food is involved." Seproth ran off to catch up with Serra, who by now had gotten impatient and left.

Hector watched Seproth run off and shook his head. "This whole time I thought he and Serra we're a couple."

"Despite the fact that Serra is his younger sister?" Eliwood asked, raising an eye brow slightly.

"Errr… when you think about it, it kinda is an odd pet name." Hector sighed. "Wait… I thought it was a platonic thing."

"Something like that, at the least they consider each other siblings so…" Eliwood dragged off.

A scream echoed throughout the forest. Eliwood and Hector began to search around for the source of the noise.

"A scream, sounds like someone is in trouble." Hector said, grabbing his axe. "Should we help out?"

"Of course." Eliwood stated gripping his sword.

The two of them ran off, in the direction of the noise. They found a pair of bandits harassing a merchant. Eliwood drew his sword and stabbed one of the bandits in the back. The bandit's eyes went wide for awhile before he collapsed.

"Release him!" Eliwood shouted, pointing his sword at the bandit.

"Who---"The bandit muttered stepping forward.

"I told you to let the man go!" Eliwood advanced on his position holding his sword up. Hector took his place beside Eliwood.

"If you move quickly, we'll let you live." Hector cracked his neck, and brandished his axe.

"Ha! A pair of dandies likes you? You know what I think? Living off your parents' names, prancing about… I despise you!" The bandit spat. "Come on! Don't hold back!" He shouted running off.

"Aaaiiieeeeee!!!" The merchant screamed, running towards Seproth. "You! They call you Seproth, am I right?" The merchant asked, quivering.

"… Aye. You've some business with me?" Seproth asked raising his eye brow slightly.

"I am Merlinus, a humble and lowly merchant. I know nothing of combat. Please! You must protect me." Merlinus cried, grabbing Seproth by the arm.

"Very well I'll protect you." A slight grin formed on his face. "Besides, I've sat on the sidelines far too long now." Seproth gripped his sword and unsheathed it. A dazzling white aura seemed to shine from the black blade. "This will be fun."

At the least, they took some of Seproth's advice. The possibility of a bandit attack hadn't eluded him, so he had them set up camp in the middle of an island of sorts. The current of the river around them was quite strong so crossing it wasn't an option. This meant the only way onto the island, was through one of the three bridges. All together it was easy to defend.

"Lord Eliwood, I'll cover the right bridge, you handle the left. Everyone else guard the bottom." Seproth ordered gripping the Muramasa he took his place on the bridge.

"Hey boys, look at that one. Little pretty boy, thinks he can run off all on his lonesome. Should make some good sport, aye?" One of the bandits's said looking around at his comrades.

Seproth cracked his back and shoulders. Then signaled for the bandits to attempt to pass by him. One of the bandits gritted his teeth and charged Seproth, raising his axe he let out a war cry, and swung it down on Seproth. Who effortlessly sidestepped the attack, in the next motion Seproth sliced the bandit across the chest and then again in the opposite direction creating a large X on the man's chest. Seproth grinned as he thrust the sword forward piercing the bandit straight in the center of the X. He let go of the sword, grabbed the hilt with his other hand and pulled the sword out allowing the bandit to fall onto the bridge.

Seproth swung the blade allowing the excess blood to splatter on the bridge; he grinned and looked up at the bandits. He signaled for more to attack him.

"Should we… Should we help him?" Hector asked, watching as several bandits attempted to attack Seproth.

"Of course not, Lord Hector. Seppie can handle himself. We'll simply cover the other bridges as we said we would." Serra cheerfully said.

"… Right." Hector shook his head and ran off into battle.

Seproth jumped back avoiding a blow from one bandit, then side stepped another. He kicked the first bandit in the face sending him off the bridge and being swept away with the current. At the same time he sliced his sword cutting off the other bandit's left leg. He finished it up by twirling the blade around (in an admittedly unnecessarily showy display) and stabbed the fallen bandit in the back.

On the other bridge, Eliwood watched Seproth in shock. He had heard that Seproth was an excellent swordsman, but to see his skills in person, well it was simply astonishing. He jumped back just barely avoiding an attack from a nearby bandit. He had been so lost in thought, that he hadn't seen the bandit. He ducked the next attack and thrust his sword forward, stabbing the bandit in the chest. The bandit fell to the ground blood sputtering out of his chest.

"I'm not as showy as he is but, it gets the job done." Eliwood tensed and gripped his sword.

Hector raised his axe and blocked the sword of on of the bandits that had attacked him. They thought because Hector was an axe wielder he'd be slow, well they we're in for quite the surprise. Hector pushed the sword off of him, and before the bandit could recover. Hector struck him in the center of the head, he never had a chance. Hector spun around and caught the bandit that was sneaking up behind him in the ribs. The sound of bone crunching echoed through the deep night. Hector removed his axe and turned to face his remaining foes.

"Well, well it seems that I have some competition." Seproth thought, pulling his sword out of another dead bandit. Hector and Eliwood were holding their own. Guy was proving to be a surprising contender. "I wonder how well he'll do." Seproth grinned and went back to the fray.

Guy on the other hand was busy fighting the leader of the bandits. The leader raised his sword and brought it down on Guy, who jumped to the side avoiding it. Guy was quick to retaliate he slashed his sword catching the bandit across the chest. Guy grinned slightly, but the bandit leader wasn't done just yet. He swung his fist catching Guy in the side of the face, sending him rolling across the ground. The bandit was quick to be upon him he raised his sword and stabbed it downward. Guy swiftly rolled to one side and narrowly avoided the attack. The leader grunted in frustration and attempted to stab him again, and again Guy rolled out of the way to avoid it. However this time Guy quickly got to his feet, and thrust at the bandit leader. Who narrowly raised his sword and blocked the attack.

The bandit leader pushed Guy off of him, and charged forward raising his sword above his head. The bandit leader swung it downwards, but Guy was ready for him. He blocked the blade and parried it away. Striking quickly Guy stabbed the leader in the chest. Then with another quick motion that sliced his way out of the bandit, blood spluttered everywhere. The bandit leader could only look on in awe for a moment.

"I was… powerless to stop them…" The leader sputtered, before collapsing to the ground dead.

Guy collapsed to the ground gasping for air. Suddenly it got very hot, Guy looked up and saw a mage standing in front of him channeling a fire spell. The mage pointed his finger at Guy and the fire shot forth. Guy was too tired to avoid it; Guy closed his eyes and prepared for the inevitable. A moment passed, and then another. Then Guy opened his eyes and his mouth widened in shock.

"You know, you're very lucky I was in the area. Otherwise you might be in big trouble." Serra sighed, as she had one hand out that was holding back the fire ball. "You know, Erky's fire attacks were much stronger then yours." Serra said looking at the opposing mage, and then knocking the fire ball away.

The mage could only look on in shock, before a lance flew forward and stabbed him in the chest. The mage fell over dead, Oswin walked up beside Serra and Guy.

"I take it you two are alright?" Oswin asked, observing the two of them.

"Just peachy" Serra said with a smile on her face.

Hector knocked down a bandit, and looked down on the man.

"Blast! I won't forget this!" The bandit said running off.

"Then you're smarter then you look! Get out of here!!" Hector shouted at the fleeing man.

"Are you all right?" Eliwood asked walking up to Merlinus.

"Hm?" Merlinus turned to face Eliwood. "Oho!! I… I've been saved!" Merlinus shouted throwing himself on Eliwood.

"W-we've driven them off. Are you injured?" Eliwood grunted, trying to pry Merlinus off of him.

"No, not at all. As you can see, I'm as fine as fine can be." Merlinus said, letting go of Eliwood who breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad to see that. We'll take our leave then." Eliwood turned around to face Hector, and Seproth.

"Let's go." Eliwood commanded, walking past the pair.

Wait a moment, please! A taken of my thanks…" Merlinus pleaded, following behind the group.

"Do not worry yourself. We did nothing to merit reward." Eliwood said, glancing back to face Merlinus.

"That's right, we've no need of a peddler's junk." Hector exclaimed.

"Hector!" Eliwood shouted, glancing back at his friend.

"Oops…" Hector muttered, skulking off.

"Ahem! I am Merlinus. You'll find no other traveling merchant whose goods compare." Merlinus boasted. "Don't let your eyes fool you; I'm quite prosperous." He continued his boasting.

"Huh? You're a merchant? Books and knives and all that, eh?" Hector chidingly remarked.

"Hector, your manners are terrible." Eliwood sighed. "Merlinus, please… Pay no mind to what this oaf has to say." Eliwood sighed, glancing back at Hector.

"No, of course not. I wasn't concerned at… Ahem! By the way, you two obviously come from highborn houses. Would you grant me the honor of your names?" Merlinus queried.

"I am Eliwood, son of the Marquess of Pherae." Eliwood bowed.

"I'm Hector. Marquess Ostia's brother." Hector slammed his fist against his chest. A warriors salute, Seproth sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I'm Seproth… though you don't care about me, I'm some commoner." Seproth simply shrugged and walked off.

"Goodness! Ostia! Pherae!" Merlinus stuttered, "The greatest houses in all of Lycia!!" He now squealed. Oh the money he could make. "To be saved by noblemen such as yourselves… It is an honor beyond words!" He groveled

"It's nice to be appreciated for a change. Lately, people just seem to want us dead." Hector remarked. "Tell me, Merlinus, what are your plans?" Hector asked.

"Pardon? My plans, my lord? I had planned to travel Lycia selling my merchandise, but… It may not be possible in such dangerous times." Merlinus muttered, rubbing his chin.

"If that's the case, why don't you come along with us?" Hector offered. Seproth and Eliwood simply raised their eyebrows.

"Our travels will not be ending anytime soon. We've gained more people and more items, right? It might be good to have help managing our things." Hector nodded in agreement with his own plan.

"… good lord, he does have a brain." Seproth muttered.

"Yeah…. HEY WAIT!" Hector shouted, grabbing Seproth by the collar.

"Oho! Now THAT is a splendid idea! Managing merchandise is my specialty, after all!" Merlinus stated, rubbing his chin.

"Are you sure?" Eliwood asked.

"Quite sure, my lord." Merlinus answered.

(Meanwhile in Laus)

"He wants me to do what!" Darin shouted, slamming his fist against the table.

"You read the letter, you are to attack Caelin." Ephidel replied, simply sipping from his cup.

"This Zero, he thinks to give me orders. He won't even give them in person." Darin grunted, the rage all but consuming him.

"Lord Zero is busy preparing other things. Rest assured he will arrive soon." Ephidel again calmly replied.

Darin gritted his teeth but finally sat back down. "Very well, Zero has been right in the past. If you assure me that he will arrive soon… then so be it. I'll give the order too attack Caelin."

"Excellent, Marquess Laus, just remember this is one large step in your conquest of the whole of Lycia." Ephidel said, smirking beneath his hood

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

And scene, alright. Along chapter.

As always if you do read this far, please drop a review.


	5. Ambush and Rebellion

Alright it's been awhile since my last update and I'm feeling a little rusty

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Ahhh you've already deployed your troops Marquess Laus?" Zero asked walking up besides Darin.

"It's about damn time you showed up Zero, what is the meaning of having me attack Caelin?" Darin shouts glaring down at Zero.

"It's quite simple really; Caelin was at one time the strongest kingdom in all of Lycia. After last year's incident, their military strength has waned. While they are rebuilding now, they still haven't returned to full strength. With all our plans in motion now is the ideal time. If we can crush Caelin under our boot now we remove the last obstacle in our path, in your path my lord." Zero calmly replies, not bothering to look up at darin.

"So there is a method to your madness, HA I like it. Don't you worry about Caelin zero, it'll fall under my armies boot. If what you say is correct then I have no doubt in my mind, that our army will be victorious!" Darin shouted.

"Excellent then I leave the rest to you, Marques Laus. Tonight my friend we dine in Caelin." Zero states, waving at darin as he walks off. Ephidel seemingly appearing beside him, the pair don't get too far when darin's son Erik rides up to them. Zero pauses and turns around to face the two of them.

"Are you certain? Pherae's heir is here?" Darin asks his young son.

"Yes, Father. We've just received word from our lookouts." Erik responds. "He's still beyond that hill, but he'll be here before long."

"Zero, Ephidel, What is the meaning of this!" Darin shouts at the pair. Zero walks up his hand resting on the side of his mask.

"It's possible that Lord Helman was still clinging to life, when they reached Santaruz castle. The old codger couldn't lie to Eliwood." Zero states shaking his head, and gently running his hand across his mask.

"You can't be serious!" Darin shouts as he stomps forward, in an attempt to intimidate Zero.

"I'm no assassin I'm simply a tactician. He couldn't have lasted to long though he may have only told them of your slight involvement" Zero remarks.

"Our plan, it's all for naught, there's no way we can launch an attack on Caelin now!" Darin again shouts slamming his fist into a nearby pillar.

"Hardly, Even if he told young Eliwood something of our schemes, Pherae no longer has any power." Ephidel states, taking up a position beside Zero, "All Eliwood could do is perhaps inform Marquess Ostia." Ephidel smirks at this prospect.

"Ostia?! That would be ruinous! Lord Uther may be young and new to the throne, but he's dangerous." Darin curses silently to himself. "That addles pated Helman! He was a coward to the end! To betray us now, when we're so close…"

"The answer is simple Marquess Laus we kill Eliwood long before he has time to inform Lord Uther." Zero surmises, walking past Darin, his hand resting gently on the side of his mask.

"Of course, I suppose that is simple enough. I'll round up my best troops. They'll have to pass through Laus to get to Ostia. Yes, yes now is the ideal time to kill them. You were right Zero, I was wrong to be so harsh on you." Darin laughs, oh yes two birds with one stone.

"Allow me to take the lead Father!" Erik proclaims walking up to the group. "That clod Eliwood and I studied together in Ostia. He's a trusting fool. If he sees me, he'll lower his guard."

"What a brilliant plan, if you think you can pull this off Erik, then by all means, as for us Maruqess Laus." Zero responds cryptically

(Eliwood's group)

Seproth frowned as he observed the area, oh yes they were preparing something alright. He could easily recognize the logistics of the situation. Those were troop movements this was a country defiantly preparing for war.

"I've seen enough, it's time we report back to Hector and Eliwood." Seproth whispered to his ever faithful companion.

"Why did you feel the need to drag me along Seppie?" Serra replied, okay not quite so faithful.

"Oh I told you, I'm teaching you things like tactics dear sister." Seproth responded he glanced over at her. Hoping beyond hope that calling her his sister would placate her some. It normally did

"I'm not falling for it this time I mean this is soooo boring." Serra whined and glared up at Seproth. Sure she liked spending time with Seproth, but seriously watching people walk around was just to boring for her.

"... Oh lets just go already. I'll make it up to you I'll buy some shiny new jewelry or something." Seproth said, standing up and walking past Serra. When all else fails bribe her.

"Oh I like new jewelry, well okay then Seppie, throw in a meal and you got yourself a deal. I shall be your dutiful apprentice." Serra mockingly saluted to Seproth for added effect. Seproth sighed and rolled his eyes and merely nodded.

The pair approached Hector and Eliwood. "It's as we feared, Laus is truly preparing for war." Seproth stated, informing Hector and Eliwood of the situation.

"Marquess Laus! What is he scheming?" Hector asked in frustration he stomped his foot on the ground. Eliwood remained quite throughout the whole thing. Hector couldn't help but notice this.

"You don't much look like you want to go to the castle." Hector whispered to Eliwood.

"If we go and learn the truth, we may have to go to war." Eliwood returned he looked at his group.

"That's fine with me!" Hector quickly responded.

"I… I've no love for war. If I concentrate on the foe before me, I'm fine. If I picture families, innocents caught up in our foolish politics? If I imagine them… All I can do is pray for a way to solve things peacefully." Eliwood mournfully replied, Hector looked at his friend and his features softened slightly. He truly hated combat.

"Lord Eliwood!" Marcus shouts out riding towards Eliwood, Seproth glances up as Marcus talks with Eliwood briefly. Seproth fallows the gaze of Eliwood and Marcus, to see a lone knight riding up. Hector looked disgusted by the knight coming and left, perhaps the survey the region Seproth and Serra had already surveyed.

"Who dies towards us Eliwood, friend or foe?" Seproth asked over to Eliwood.

"It's Marquess Laus son Erik." Eliwood replied almost relieved to say those very words. Seproth frowned slightly, but approached Eliwood as Erik rides up to their side.

"Hello! It's been a long time, Eliwood!" Erik greets, nodding slightly to Seproth at Eliwood's side. Who simply returned the nod.

"Erik… What is your business?" Eliwood asked, still slightly on edge.

"My business? What do you mean? I heard my old friend was here in Laus. I merely thought I'd ride out to greet you!" Erik jovially says, laughing slightly. Seproth frowned, so casual. Yet their amassing troops, something isn't right about all this. Eliwood says nothing and simply stares at Erik.

"So tell me, friend, what brings you to Laus?" Erik asks, dismounting from his horse and approaching Eliwood. "Are you… on your way to Ostia?" He said the last part with slight hesitation.

"Hm? Why would you think that?" Eliwood calmly asks, narrowing his eyes.

"Well. You were always such good friends with Hector. He and I never… got along very well. For a noble, his behavior was crude, and his manner of speech… You would have thought him a peasant on first glance." Erik remarked, shaking his head slightly. Seproth laughed slightly to himself. How so very true.

"You're still friends with Hector, aren't you? When did you see him last? How do you communicate?" Erik questioned subtle Seproth thought. He maneuvered his right slightly as though gripping something within.

"You're after something Erik, I can tell. Everywhere I look, Laus prepares for battle. What are you and your father planning?" Eliwood firmly responds. Now glaring at Erik, who takes a step back.

"I had hoped to wait until you'd told me of Ostia…." Erik drew a dagger and lunged at Eliwood, who stepped back and went to draw his sword, when Erik screamed in pain. A dagger embedded in his right hand. The dagger suddenly dislodged itself and returned to the person who threw it.

"The next one goes through your throat, now answer our questions Erik." Seproth coldly states, holding the dagger firmly in his hand.

"Eliwood, this mongrel has troops lying in ambush all around us." Hector shouts running up to Eliwood and Seproth. He notices Erik gripping his bleeding hand.

"My handiwork Hector, so the little shit has an ambush set for us. So be it, we'll smash them to pieces." Seproth says turning around and drawing a map from his robes.

"There's little point in fighting. You're trapped! My forces will overwhelm you, an unending torrent of soldiers." Erik laughs hopping on his horse and riding off. At that point the group is surrounded by enemy soldiers.

"Not bad, Laus elite's too. Well this'll be fun, luckily he's no tactician." Seproth confidently remarks. Laughing slightly to himself, Seproth begins tracing the map with his fingers. He points out the choke points and possible reinforcement positions.

"Do you have a plan Lord Seproth?" Eliwood asked walking up beside Seproth.

"I've got it all mapped out, for right now though we have to break out of this encirclement. As for your little friend Erik over there Lord Eliwood, I believe I'll let you deal with him." Seproth said biting into his apple.

Eliwood nodded and ran off to the front.

"We have lancers coming at us from behind, Hector take Bartre and Dorcas and deal with them quickly. As for the rest of you, we're taking the enemies head on." Seproth orders drawing his sword and pointing it at the battlefield ahead.

(In a nearby village)

A purple haired mage noticed the commotion from outside the village.

"Hm. We certainly could stand some assistance…" He remarked to the village elder rubbing his chin.

"I'm sorry, but it's just not possible. If we disobey Marquess Laus, who knows what might happen to us?" The elder replies

"I understand. We'll seek our aid elsewhere." The purpled haired mage responds walking off.

"You'll find the same answer everywhere you go." The elder calls after the mage, who stops and turns back to glance at him. "Eventually, you'll have to do as the marquess orders. You would do well to tell your employer the same thing." The mage stares at the elder awhile longer and shakes his head

"Good day to you." The mage says and leaves the village. He had to help his employer no matter the cost. Even though his last job was a success, it still felt as though it were a failure. That damn obnoxious priestess, even now he still thought of here. No bother he had to press on. He had to make it up, besides his new employer was far less… stuck up then his last employer.

Serra sneezed, and rubbed her nose slightly. "Someone must be talking bad about me." She sniffs and looks up. Then grins slightly and turns to face Seproth.

"Tell me big brother, do you see what I see?" Serra points to the mage walking out of the village. Seproth pauses as he slices through a soldier, then looks back at Serra grin spreading across his face.

"Well it's been a long time since we've seen him. Perhaps we should go and say hi, don't you agree Serra." Seproth replies as he sheathes his sword. Serra watches as he Seproth goes off to confront the mage. She places her hand on her chest and closes her eyes, a moment later she chases after Seproth.

The mage cursed as he ran back to the village entrance, the Laus soldiers were attempting to raise the city. He grabbed his tome and opened to the appropriate page, he began muttering the words written within. Above an enemy knight clouds began to gather, the mage finished his spell and a bolt of lightning fell from the heavens and struck the knight. The knight screamed in agony as the lightning coursed through his body. He gasped for breathe and glared up at the mage. He gripped his spear and charged at him, the mage gritted his teeth and jumped back narrowly avoiding the thrust, he completed another spell and again the lightning fell and slew the knight. Erk fell to his knees and gasped, then shivered. Something ominous approached.

"OHMYGOSH!!! It's Erk! It's been SO long!" Serra squealed, embracing Erk. Erk looked stunned for a moment, though it did little to hide his blush. "What are you doing here?" Serra asked looking as cheerful as ever. Erk looked down at Serra and quickly shook his head trying to cover up.

"Oh… Serra. You're the last person I wanted to see..." Erk moaned. Serra giggled at Erk and grinned at him.

"Oh, that's so sweet! You wanted to see me again!" Serra cheered hugging Erk even tighter. The crunch of an apple behind Erk broke the hug. Serra and Erk spun around to see Seproth sitting on the floor eating an apple.

"Long time no see Erk." Seproth mocked, biting into his apple again. Erk only stared at the pair, why was this happening to him.

"Hey, big brother, I just had an idea." Serra said looking at Seproth. "He should come with us, and lend us a big hand. After all you were just saying we need a mage in our ranks." Serra looked at Seproth, who stood up and nodded.

"That's a great idea my dear sister. I think Erk would be a perfect new recruit. I'll leave him to you my dear sister." Seproth laughs walking past Erk and patting him on the shoulder, before returning to the front lines sword drawn.

"I-I beg your pardon?" Erk responds, mortified by the turn of events.

"Oh come on, I'll even introduce you to Lords Hector and Eliwood! I know you; you're probably just wandering around without any work. Besides Erky…" her tone suddenly becomes less cheerful and more sullen. "You owe me…" She looks down for a moment before her usual cheerful persona returns. Erk looks down at Serra and shakes his head.

"No, Serra. I'm afraid I am gainfully employed, even though I suppose I do owe you somewhat. I can't break my contract… then again." Erk pauses rubbing his chin. "You are fighting Laus; I suppose we could be of assistance to one another." He mutters quietly to himself.

"What are you babbling about? Make up your mind, will you?" Serra shouts stomping her feet in frustration.

"My employer is hiding in a village south of here. If you'll help me protect her, I'll join up with you." Erk responds to Serra, he fails to notice the sudden sunken look on Serra's face.

"Her…" Serra mutters.

"Yes, well I suppose theirs no time like the present." Erk sighs, walking off. Serra stares at him as he walks off. She closes her eyes and follows after him.

Seproth stabs another Laus soldier. Beside him Guy was busy battling a lancer; he avoided his thrust and swiftly countered with his own attack.

"For the alleged elite troops of Laus their not all that tough" Seproth remarked stabbing another soldier. Guy only nodded in response and avoided a near shot from an arrow. Seproth threw out a dagger, piercing the archer through the head. He then looked up and frowned.

"Guy, head south with Matthew, it looks like some of the local bandits and pirates are attempting to take advantage of the situation. Warn the village down there, we'll handle the rest." Seproth commands charging into the battle, guy looks up at Seproth and nods running off.

(Within Castle Laus)

"Lord Erik is struggling! He requests reinforcements!" A soldier shouts running up to Darin.

"What? Ready the men" Darin shouts grabbing his lance and walking towards the gate.

"Unbelievable… These numbers cannot stop them." Ephidel shakes his head walking off. Zero pauses a moment and then follows after his apprentice.

"Ephidel, Zero? W-where are you two going?" Darin asks, glaring at the pair.

"It seems that conquering Lycia might have been too much to ask of you after all. I must inform my master. The black Fang will be leaving at once." Zero responds, not bothering to break his stride.

"No! You… You can't abandon us! Not at this stage!" Darin pleads, showing just how pathetic he truly was.

"Who was it that said Ostia mustn't learn of our plans? Wasn't it you, Lord Darin? The marquess of Laus himself?" Ephidel ponders, glancing towards his master.

"Y-yes, it was. There's no turning back for me. Not now! P-P-Please! One more… Give me one more chance." Darin continues his desperate plead. Zero laughs as he steps forward placing his hand on Darin's back.

"Take your remaining troops, and attack Caelin. We still have enough to crush them underfoot." Zero calmly states.

"Eh? You can't mean… My son… my home… Am I to abandon them?" Darin stutters, shocked at this possibility.

"Would you fall in disgrace along with your son? Our master, Lord Nergal, is offering you the throne of all Lycia… Surely a few sacrifices are not too much to ask?" Ephidel says, grinning underneath his robe.

"Besides, the granddaughter of Marquess Caelin is quite the beauty. She's young too, perfectly capable of producing an even more capable heir." Zero whispers, like venom into Darin's ears.

"Yes… I still have time, I'm still young. I can have another child, hahaha" Darin laughs maddeningly. Zero and Ephidel leave.

(Back in the battle)

Guy sliced into the thick armor of a knight, surprised by his own strength as he cut through the thick armor, killing the knight. He rushed towards the village he would warn them of the bandits no matter the cost.

At last he reached the village he panted for breathe and looked around; it was there that he saw a vision of beauty. A beautiful girl, with mid-length red hair, Guy's heart seemed to stop beating for a moment.

"Again? Are you another messenger from the marquess?" The red haired woman asked, despite the apparent harshness of the words, she still maintained a sense of grace. "Please, do not waste your time. I will not change my decision."

"N-no… I'm no messenger from the Marquess; I came here to warn the village of an impending attack." Guy stutters, why was it so hard to speak.

"Marquess Laus did not send you?" I…" She looks down and blushes slightly. "I beg your forgiveness. It was my mistake." She looks away from Guy she had to admit he was handsome. It was then that a thought occurred to her. "Say… If it's not too much trouble, might I leave with you?"

Guys face reddened in response, he looked down and tried to control his emotions.

"I-I mean… oh dear that came out wrong. Uhhh I mean you're with a group right. I mean to say with your group." She stutters her face almost completely red now. "You see I'm on a journey. Marquess Laus is barring my way, and… I'm trapped. I am trained in the use of staves. I can be of some assistance to you."

Guy nodded, dumbfounded and in awe. He quickly straightens up "It would be my honor to escort you my lady… That is to the leaders of our group… yes. May I ask though, what is your name?" Guy asks. The girl smiles at him

"How rude of me I did not give my name, my name is Priscilla." She smiles at Guy "What is your name?"

"G-guy." He says slowly, looking away the blush on his face. Priscilla giggles slightly at him.

Hector jumped back avoiding a lance thrust he gripped his axe tightly and swung connecting with the throat of the horsemen. He fell of his horse blood sputtering out of the wound. He heard a scream from the distance.

"Hector!! You two, were always in my way. Now I'll have my revenge." Erik shouts lunging at Hector with his spear. Hector sighs and raises his axe, in one swift motion he knocks Erik off his horse. He walks over and kicks the lance away from him. He then steps on Erik's chest glaring down at him.

"You fool even in the academy you were always concerned about trivial things like class and rank. If you had focused on your fighting abilities, perhaps then you would be something beyond trash." Hector spat and hefted Erik to his feet.

"U-unhand me, I'm no prisoner!" He shouts swinging at Hector who avoids the punch and counters with a sharp jab to Erik's gut knocking him unconscious. Hector sighed and dragged him off.

Eliwood ran the last of the pirates through, he knew he was to take out Erik, but he couldn't ignore the people in danger. He saw Hector dragging Erik into the castle and spotted Seproth.

"This battle is over Lord Eliwood; let us join Hector in the castle." Seproth shouts entering the castle. Eliwood looks at his small group and follows after Seproth.

"Come on, Erik! Get up!" Hector shouts, slapping Erik across the face.

"You… You peasants… You can't treat a proper noble like this!" Erik shouts back at Hector. Hector slaps Erik again.

"It's too late for niceties!" Hector replies, slapping Erik again. Seproth simply sighs and bites into his apple. This would take to damn long.

"Erik, you must tell me. Where is your father? We've searcher the entire castle, and there's no one here." Eliwood calmly says to Erik. Erik looks back shocked

"D-Don't be ridiculous!" Erik responds "My father would not abandon…" He screams in agony as a fire consumes his body.

"That's enough out of you Erik. Before you ruin all of our plans, be a good little boy and die." Zero crackles as he steps out of the shadows. Seproth stands up gripping his sword tightly in his hand. This was him, this was Zero.

"Ahhh Seproth, I've heard much about you. You've been inquiring much about me and yet you still live. I commend you Seproth I think I'll reward you with a bit of knowledge. Marquess Laus as he taken his remaining forces, and launched a full scale assault on Caelin." Zero states, running his hand across his mask, Seproth's eyes widen as he unsheathes his sword.

"Heheheh, worried about your darling Lyn. I would be to, after all one of the reasons Marquess Laus is attacking Caelin. Is to claim her for himself" Zero says, laughing. Seproth lunges at Zero with his sword drawn. But Zero simply vanishes and appears in front of Eliwood.

"As for you, young prince, I to commend your ability to survive and shall tell you of your father. My apprentice Ephidel, first joined up met with Marquess Laus about a year ago, he convinced him to throw a rebellion and overtake all of Lycia. Marquess Laus ever angry at Ostia readily agreed. He immediately sent out envoys, the first to return his arrangement, was Marquess Santaruz." Zero remarks glancing at Eliwood "The second was none other then Marquess Pherae himself, your father readily agreed to rebellion." Zero laughs as Eliwood looks up at him in shock.

"Well I have much to do, and I believe you three do as well. I would make haste towards Caelin, if you want to save them and you're beloved Lyn, Seproth." Zero says, and turns around and walks off. Before Seproth can attempt another attack on Zero he vanished.

"Bastard…" Seproth curses and runs out of the castle, intent on informing the group of their immediate march towards Caelin.

"Eliwood…" Hector looks down at his friend. Who was staring at the ground in shock.

"My father… i-impossible…" Eliwood mutters.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Damn the longest chapter I think I've ever written. Alright as always questions comments and overall please review the fic.

Night everyone.


	6. Reunion

Here we are, when the past meets the present. Lyn and her group return in this chapter, which is YAY for me, cuse that means more time for Seproth X Lyn Hurray

Seproth laughed as he ducked a swing from his opponent's broadsword, and swiftly raised the Muramasa piercing the man through the stomach. He grinned savagely as he sliced the man in half. Never once stopping in his laughter, he jumped back and avoided the swing of an axe man. He spun around and sliced the man's head off. Plenty of blood on his blade, he raised the blade to his mouth and proceeded to lick the blood off before entering the fray once more.

"He truly earned his title, didn't he Sephiroth." Karel said walking up beside Sephiroth, never once taking his eyes off Seproth's butchery. "He is titled the swordsman of death, only because he takes such a sick and perverse pleasure in bringing upon death." Karel shakes his head, as Seproth runs through a pair of axe men. "You're the opposite though, they say even on the battlefield life is created around you. Hence your title, the swordsman of life" Karel finishes by sighing, as Seproth finishes up his battle.

Sephiroth glances back at Karel. "They call you the demon swordsman, in the battle they say you're personality and appearance changes to that of a demon." Seproth stated he watched as his brother approached them.

"We've all earned our titles." Karel calmly retorted turning around and walking off. Seproth laughed as he approached his older brother, who simply nodded to him.

"It's a shame brother; you missed out on all the fun, the thrill of the battle." Seproth crackles, a sardonic grin on his face.

"I do have a question for you brother. Tell me, what is it you fight for?" Sephiroth asks, staring deep into his brothers eyes as though staring into his soul. Seproth only grins in response.

"I fight to be the strongest. The strongest this worlds ever seen, I'll fight and kill everyone that stands in the way of me and my goal." Seproth claims, laughing as he does.

"Oh and what then, when your finally at the top of the world. When there is no one left to oppose you. What then?" Sephiroth responds, still staring into his brother's soul.

"When I'm the strongest, hundreds of fighters will come to me. Only those truly worthy of the title swordsman, I will fight them, and I'll kill them brother. Eventually one will come, one that is stronger then I and I will die. What a beautiful death it will be." Seproth places his hand on his face and laughs. "I will die without ever touching the ground, a true warrior's death brother. I will die the greatest this world as ever seen, and never once touch the ground." Seproth continues to laugh almost manically.

"I see." Sephiroth shakes his head and turns around.

"What about you brother?" Seproth asks watching his brother leave. "Why is it that you fight? What reasoning do you have?" Seproth furthers the question. His brother turns to face him.

(Present time)

Seproth was at the head of the group. He gritted his teeth and spun around, they were behind. Unacceptable, didn't they know that every second wasted brought Caelin's destruction one step closer. They had to hurry, they had to reach Caelin now before Darin and Zero could conquer it.

"Hurry it up, your all moving far to slow. At this rate Caelin will fall, and Darin and Zero and the black Fang, all of them will succeed in their little rebellion!" Seproth barks, barely able to contain his fury at them. He turned around and made to rush off.

"You damn fool we're going as fast as we can. We've been moving non stop for nearly two days now. We need a break" Hector shouted out at Seproth. Seproth gritted his teeth and spun around to face them.

"Yes a break would be lovely wouldn't it Hector, I mean it's not like we're in a rush to get anywhere. Yes I think we should all just sit down and take a nice nap. While Caelin and is under siege, by a tyrannical lord. By god I think your right Hector, if there isn't a first time for everything." Seproth mocked, glaring down at the young noblemen.

"You think you can talk down to me like that." Hector stood up and grabbed his axe but it was too late Seproth was already upon him, the Muramasa pressed up against his throat.

"I am the superior fighter here Hector, I run this little band. If you seek to be insubordinate I will kill you." Seproth threatened pressing the blade tighter against Hector's throat.

"That's enough!" Eliwood shouted, at long last having had enough of Seproth's attitude. "Master Seproth I understand your desire to rescue Lyn, but if you keep this up. We'll be far to tired to battle the Laus troops." Eliwood concluded, motioning to everyone else who all looked to be on the verge of collapse. Seproth gritted his teeth and made to say something but stopped, and withdrew his sword from Hector's throat and sheathed it.

"Very well… we'll setup camp here." Seproth frowned and turned around walking off. "We leave at first light." He took one last glance back at the group and walked off. Serra sighed as she watched Seproth leave.

"Why don't you follow him?" Erk asked, walking up beside Serra. "I know you desire to be by his side.

"He needs to be alone right now." Serra responded not looking at Erk. She frowned and walked off. She was too tired too pretend too be happy, and she really didn't want to be around Erk right now. Erk watched her leave and rubbed the back of his head.

"That girl, she's so very strange." Erk remarked, shaking his head. "Well I suppose I should go checkup on Priscilla."

(In Caelin)

Lyn was in the outskirts of Caelin, her usual spot as it was called by Sain. It was true after all it was the spot she last saw Seproth. She placed her hand over her chest and sighed, the last vestige of the sun was beginning to disappear over the horizon. It was a beautiful sight after all. She only wished that he would be there to see it with her.

"Sep… has it only been a year since we've last seen each other. Such a short amount of time and yet it feels as though we've been separated for centuries." Lyn thought, she closed her eyes and let the cool wind gently touch her cheek. She missed Seproth and she missed her homeland the Sacaen plains. Her grandfather needed her here though, and beside she enjoyed spending time with her grandfather. The walks in the garden, listening to stories about her mother when she was a child, or her telling her grandfather tales of her family.

"Milady Lyndis, it's getting late. If you stay out here any longer you'll catch a cold." Kent shouted out, Lyn glanced back at him and nodded.

"She gets worst with each passing day, I didn't think… he meant that much to her." Kent moaned his green haired companion walked up beside him.

"Are you jealous Kent heheh, we both know your feelings towards Lady Lyndis" Sain teases patting Kent on the shoulder. Kent simply blushes in response.

"I do not harbor any so called feelings for Lady Lyndis, I… I simply respect her that's all." Kent remarks hastily, though the blush shining through the lie.

"If you say so Kent, ahhh Milady Lyndis are you ready to retire back at the caste." Sain says to Lyn as she walks towards them.

"Yes I suppose now would be a good enough time. What were you two talking about I would've sworn I heard my name?" Lyn asked, genuinely puzzled by her two loyal retainers conversation.

"Oh it was nothing, I assure you. Now then let us make all haste back to the castle. I heard that the new serving girl at the tabard was a true vision of loveliness, I would so love to… introduce myself." Sain says slyly, Lyn chuckles and rolls her eyes walking past Sain.

Sain laughs heartily as he wraps his arm around Kent and drags him along. Promising to buy him a round and help him forget all of his troubles.

(Far to close to Caelin)

"So this is Caelin huh, hahahahaha. You were right Zero, Caelin is severely under manned." Darin laughed as he held up his spear. The Laus soldiers cheered in response.

"Did you have any reason to doubt me Marquess Laus?" Zero asked not bothering to glance up at the idiot. "If there's one thing I know, its troop strength. I've had my eyes and ears in Caelin for a long time and know them to be vulnerable." Zero continued.

"Tomorrow then, tomorrow we'll be feasting in Caelin's halls, we'll have a new home and soon we'll conquer all of Lycia. Theirs nothing those fools in Ostia can do, and that pathetic prince and his followers are all too far behind us." Darin cheers as he thrusts his spear into the air.

"Indeed" Zero responded casually walking away, Ephidel almost immediately at his side. When the two were out of ear shot, Zero turned to face his apprentice. "Where are they?" He asked.

"Their right behind us, as you expected Master Zero. Eliwood and his little band of miscreants will be upon us shortly after we begin laying siege to Caelin." Ephidel said, informing his master of the situation.

"Good, then everything is in place. That fool Darin has nearly outlived his usefulness." Zero said looking back at Darin. He grinned beneath his mask, oh yes that fool's usefulness was nearly all used up. Just one more thing need to be done and he can cast him aside for good

(The next day)

The Laus troops attacked Caelin, with such sudden and unpredictable ferocity that the Caelin troops where scattered without a fight, the castle had fallen in but a few scant hours. Lyn and those in here inner circle had escaped to the outskirts of Caelin but were swiftly surrounded. Kent had gone out ahead to scout the area but had returned.

"Milady, I've returned, and I have brought news. Laus soldiers are scattered from the castle to the edge of this forest. There must be at least 50 soldiers!" Kent gasped, looking at Lyn. Whose face remained stoic in light of things, again she placed her hand over her chest and took a deep breathe.

"Are you sure about this Milady? Going back to the castle would mean almost certain death." Sain interjected.

"My grandfather is in the castle. I left the castle on his orders, but… I can't leave him in there alone!" Lyn shouted, her calm expression breaking slightly.

"The numbers we face… Rescuing Lord Hausen will be no easy task." Will muttered.

"I wonder if we can expect reinforcements…" Sain wondered, Kent nodded and stepped forward.

"I overheard some of the Laus soldiers talking. They claim Lord Eliwood invaded Laus and drove them out." Kent said, looking towards Sain and then back at Lyn.

"Eliwood? Why would he attack Laus?" Lyn mused, rubbing her chin slightly.

"It gets even more interesting… Not only did Marquess Laus abandon his castle, but he also left his son, Erik, behind when he fled here to Caelin." Said finished his tale, both Lyn and Sain look disgusted by this news.

"That's despicable! He abandoned his own son?" Sain shouted.

"But at least we know Eliwood is in Laus. We might be able to ask him for help." Lyn paused slightly. "Assuming there where a way to contact him." She finished and sighed.

"If we are to avoid being caught, the best path would be through the forest. Shall I go?" Will offered.

"I suspect you're right. Horses cannot move well in the woods… It'll take you a while, but you can travel lightly…" Lyn said but was interrupted

"Lady Lyndis! I'll go!" Florina said, gasping for breathe as though the effort of saying that left her nearly winded. "I can fly above the forest. I can be in Laus faster than anyone else."

"Florina?" Lyn asked surprised. "You can't do this on your own! It's not possible!"

"Thanks to my time here, I'm no longer as timid around men as I used to be." She said softly, glancing at her feet. "And I've met Lord Eliwood before. I'm sure I can do this on my own." Lyn looked at her friend concern written all over face.

"It will be terribly dangerous… You understand, don't you?" Lyn asked, as she stared at her friend.

"Yes. But… I promised myself I would become braver for you. I'm not the weak little Florina I used to be. I'll be fine. Trust me." Florina remarked, for the first time some confidence in her voice. Lyn smiled at Florina and nodded

"You've won me over Florina. But you have to promise me that you won't try anything impossible!" Lyn commanded, again the worry in her voice evident. Florina smiled and got onto her Pegasus.

"Yes, my lady." Florina nodded and flew off.

"… What would you have done Seproth?" Lyn thought as she watched Florina fly off.

"To reach Laus, I must go over the forest… and fly north." Florina thought as she flew over the battlefield. Florina glanced down and saw a group of people approach the battle field. "Wait! Who are those people? They fly no banner, and yet…" She continued to stare at the group and spotted Eliwood. "Ah! That man in the lead! It's Lord Eliwood! He's come to caelin's aid! That's wonderful. I have to tell him where Lady Lyndis is waiting!" Her thoughts became all the more excited as she flew towards the group.

Seproth was quite as they reached the ridge. This was where he had last seen Lyn, and from it he could see perfectly the enemy swarming over Caelin.

"I've spotted the enemy… Why are their archers advancing?" Hector wondered as he peered down at the Laus troops.

"They're aiming up high…" Seproth said following the trajectory. "A Pegasus knight… Florina!" Seproth glanced up at the sky and saw her. She swooped down towards them.

"Lord Eliwood!" Florina shouted as her Pegasus approached them.

"Could it really be…? Florina, is that you?" Eliwood shouted up at her.

"Yes! I'm Lady Lyndis's…" Florina responded but was cut off by arrows whizzing past her head. She moved her horse to avoid the oncoming barrage. But in the thick of it she slipped off her Pegasus and began to fall from the s sky

"Damn it she's going down!" Hector shouted running towards where she was falling. He wasn't sure what he was going to catch her, it was just a matter of lining up perfectly… and she landed right on him, nearly crushing him. Hector groaned in pain, it wasn't the perfect rescue.

"Can you hear me? Florina?" Eliwood asked. Florina stirred and looked up at Eliwood.

"Lord Eliwood? … I…" Florina couldn't finish, as she noticed she was sitting on something or rather… someone.

"I'm glad to see you're alright… but could you please. Get off of me." Hector groaned, Florina flushed quickly and jumped off Hector hiding behind Eliwood.

"Florina, what happened to Lyn? Is she alright?" Seproth' panicked voice shone in over the chaos of the battle.

"L-lord Seproth… yes Lady Lyndis is alright. She's just beyond that forest." Florina points to the forest. Seproth looks relieved and then in a flash he drew his sword and made way towards the forest Florina pointed to.

"Seproth you damn fool! Don't rush off on your own!" Hector shouts after Seproth, and then sighs. There was no talking to him, he'd be fine. Seproth was a master swordsman, now what to do about the castle. Florina said Lyn was planning a counter attack.

Hector glanced at Florina who was still explaining the situation and quickly glanced away. He was surprised; she was so… so beautiful. He took a deep breathe now was not the time to be thinking about a beautiful girl. No he had to focus on the coming battle.

"Get out of my way!" Seproth shouted as he carved his way through the enemy troops, he was so close he could almost feel her. He stabbed a soldier through the skull and spun around decapitating another.

(Flashback)

"What about you brother?" Seproth asks watching his brother leave. "Why is it that you fight? What reasoning do you have?" Seproth furthers the question. His brother turns to face him.

"I fight for you brother, I fight to protect you." Sephiroth responds calmly, Seproth narrows his eyes and grips the hilt of his sword.

"Protect? I don't need your protection I'm perfectly capable of defending myself!" Seproth shouts, pointing his sword at his brother.

"Like you said, one day you will find an opponent who is superior to you and he will best you. When that day comes brother I'll protect you so you won't die. You see brother in order to become a truly great swordsman it's more then simply wanting to be the best, it's about having someone to fight for when you find someone you care about and can fight for them. Then you will find true strength more then you ever thought possible." Sephiroth smiles at his brother, and turns around and begins to walk off. Seproth only glares angrily at his back.

How dare he talk down to him, even if he was his older brother, no one can talk down to him. He was the best he was Seproth, the swordsman of death. The strongest amongst the three swords, he gritted his teeth and charged his brother sword at the ready. In a flash Sephiroth spun around and drew his sword knocking the Muramasa from Seproth's hand who could only stare at the sword in shock. Sephiroth's shook his head and smiled at his brother.

"I'll be waiting for you brother at the top, maybe one day you will surpass me." Sephiroth calmly said, smiling down at his brother.

(Present time)

"How foolish I was, I should've realized just how right you where brother." Seproth thought as he stood at the front of the forest that Florina had said Lyn was hiding in. He smiled and entered the forest. It wasn't long before he spotted her, as though sensing his presence she turned to face him. She stared at him for a moment and before he knew it his lips were locked with hers in a passionate kiss.

"Somehow I knew, I knew you'd come to my rescue again Sep." Lyn whispered, as she rested her head against his chest. Seproth placed his hand on her head and stroked it lovingly.

"Of course, I wouldn't be much of a hero if I didn't come to your aide my love." Seproth responded kissing her lightly on the forehead. Their reunion was broken by an arrow flying at them they broke the embrace and dodged the arrow.

"I take it you didn't come alone." Lyn said looking at Seproth, before spotting the archer and rushing towards him, before he had a chance to draw another arrow he was dead.

"Of course not, Eliwood and some friends are just to the west of us. I've cleaned the path up quite a bit, but I have no doubt in my mind that more troops are filling the pass." Seproth begins looking around. "Where are the others?

"Sain and Kent should be at the edge of the forest, Wil is probably close by as well." Lyn hastily replied dodging another arrow.

"Very well, gather them up if you can and meet me at the western edge of the forest, we're going to cut a path across and meet up with Eliwood." Seproth commanded, before running off. Lyn shook her head and smiled as she watched him go.

Kent reared back his horse just in time to avoid the blow that would've surely cleaved him in two he drew his sword and swiped it quickly slicing his opponent's throat neatly. He shook his head at the barbaric actions he had undertook but had no choice and was about to ride off when he saw Lyn running up to him.

"Kent! We've got reinforcements, Seproth and Eliwood have arrived. Eliwood's forces are to the west me and Seproth are on our way over there now! Find Sain and Wil and start heading over!" Lyn shouted before ducking an attack from a myrmidon and promptly finishing him off.

"Very well Lady Lyndis!" Kent shouts back before riding off.

Lyn nodded too herself and returned to Seproth's side. Seproth dodged another arrow and looked at Lyn smiling slightly at her.

"I sent Kent to find Sain and Wil." Lyn said blocking an oncoming attack from a bandit. She swiftly cut him down in turn before looking at Seproth. "Should we be on our way Seproth?"

Seproth nodded and looked out across the battlefield. "It seems as though Eliwood and his company have carved a path towards the castle. Most of the troops have already fallen by the way side." Seproth shook his head and ran off to join up with Eliwood's company. "Well best to make haste Lyn."

Lyn sighed and ran off after him it wasn't long before they ran into the first of Eliwood's company.

"Ah! Lyn! I'm so happy to see you safe!" Serra squealed as she ran over and hugged Lyn, despite the battlefield situation. Lyn looked down at Serra in puzzlement.

"Serra! What are you doing in Caelin?" Lyn asked as Serra broke away from the hug and walked beside Seproth.

"I'm with Seppie of course Seppie insisted that I come to your aide. After all only a beautiful priestess like my self could be trusted in such a situation." Serra boasted with an arrogant laugh following it. Seproth simply rolled his eyes and glared down at Serra.

"She came with Lord Hector he's a friend of Lord Eliwood's and Marquess Ostia's younger brother." Seproth added, he sighed at his would be little sister and rested his hand on her head.

"Pft your no fun Seppie" Serra whined. "Well even so, I had to come and help a dear friend."

"A dear friend?" Lyn asked raising an eye brow slightly. "Well thank you for coming Serra it means a lot to see you again."

"Don't worry about it! Besides Social positions never bother me, I know from experience that we'll get along fine, Lyn!" Serra said patting Lyn on the shoulder.

"She's technically higher caste then you are…" Seproth drolly added on, he simply stuck his hands in his pockets and walked past the pair. "Well let's get a move on Lord Eliwood and Lord Hector will need our help reclaiming the castle."

Oswin scoffed as a horsemen's lance bounced of his chest. He raised his own Lance and in one powerful thrust fell both horsemen and rider. He sighed and picked up a javelin taking aim and letting throw striking another horsemen in the chest. From behind him the sound of a bow being strung could be heard and an arrow flew past him striking yet another horseman in the eye. Rebecca nodded to herself and drew another arrow. Oswin glanced to his side and saw Merlinus huddled up in his tent. Oswin sighed Lord Hector's decision to set him and Rebecca as the guards to the merchant was certainly a sound one, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't' feel the itch to go out and do battle with the main force.

The ruffians sent on him and Rebecca were little more then reserve's nothing of true merit. Oh well he could see the last of the horsemen coming down on them now. It wouldn't be long before he could join up with the others.

Seproth, Serra, and Lyn had finally joined up with Eliwood, who looked relieved to see the three of them unharmed.

"Lyndis!" Eliwood greeted waving at her as the three approached.

"Eliwood, it's good to see that you made it!" Lyn responded running up to Eliwood's side.

"Florina told us where you were. Needless to say to hear that you were okay was a great relief on Seproth. We immediately set out to help when we heard word that your castle was under attack." Eliwood said

"Thank you! Your aide has been greatly appreciated." Lyn nods to Seproth and glances ahead.

"The rear guard is pulling back all that remains are the commander. Eliwood find Hector and Bartre tell the two of them they are to engage the commander together. Their only two with an axe and have a leg up on him, once he's down the castle is ours." Seproth commanded, he glanced at Lyn as Eliwood ran off to convey the order

"Let's gather everyone else up Lyn we'll have to be ready. No doubt more troops lie in wait inside the castle." Seproth said, running his hand through Lyn's hair. She nodded and the two of them ran off.

Bartre narrowed his eyes and gripped his throwing axe tightly. He reared back and let fly the axe just as Hector cleared out of the way the axe connected with the commanders throat and he simply gasped for breathe before collapsing onto the ground. Bartre grinned and stepped over his corpse, the battle was done.

Kent sighed as he leaned back in his saddle, he had seen the enemy commander fall at the hands of one Eliwood's men. The battle was done he could take a deep breathe and regain his senses for the battle that was sure to come. He heard the sound of hooves and looked up to see Sain ride up next to him.

"Sain, it's good to see that you're unharmed." Kent said nodding at his companion.

"Ah, Kent likewise" Sain returned looking his companion over.

"I hope you didn't get to hurt in this last battle. No doubt more Laus troops hiding within the castle itself. I hope you didn't work to hard out there" Kent continued the semi-lecture of his friend.

"But of course. If I did not put in my all how could I have possibly show off my grace?" Sain asked tilting his head to one side. Kent sighed and rubbed his temples slightly, this was not calming him down.

"For whom do you intend to "show off"?" Kent asked the patience in his voice clearly lacking. Sain grinned one of his grins and Kent already knew the answer.

"Why, all of the lovely ladies in our camp, of course! This is the best time to catch their eye, you know." Sain answered with too much enthusiasm "I've got to look good for my admirers!" Kent sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You will never change, will you? You should think more of t he needs of our whole group, instead of rushing off into the fray like a berserker!" Kent scolded. Sain only smiled and laughed at his friends concern.

"I'll be fine, Mother!" Sain laughed and rode off. Kent's eye twitched slightly and he rode after Sain.

Rebecca panted as the last horsemen fell she looked at Oswin who simply nodded at her. The only sign she needed to catch up with the others. No doubt Oswin could handle any remaining troops. She continued to run and then paused when she spotted someone who seemed too familiar.

"Huh?" Wil muttered narrowing his eyes, his eyes then widened in shock as he recognized her face. "Hey! Rebecca? Yeah! Rebecca!" He shouted and waved at her. Rebecca brought her finger to her lip and bit on it lightly.

"… Um, who are you, again?" She asked lightly rubbing the back of her head.

"Wha? It's me! You know, Wil! The guy next door!" He enthusiastically responded pointing to his face hoping his eyes would sell it.

"… Well… I know of no such person." Rebecca feigned, looking down at her feet.

"Really?" He responded puzzled at this turn of events he was so sure. He didn't get a response and then frowned slightly. "Sorry… I guess I've got the wrong person…" He sighed and turned around. Rebecca frowned and looked up at him.

"What?" She mentally cursed herself, why couldn't she think of anything better to say to him. Of course she knew who he was. Wil glanced back at her and smiled slightly.

"Well, so long…" He responded and left.

Rebecca watched him leave and mentally began to kick herself. "Damn it…"

Eliwood approached the castle and stared down at the fallen commander. "Commander Bauker… He was a fierce enemy." Eliwood said a slight prayer to the fallen commander. He looked up in time to see Seproth and Lyn approaching them, Serra having run off to bother Erk.

"Lyndis, once we've defeated the remaining troops, the castle's yours." Eliwood claimed, looking towards the castle.

"Thank you, Eliwood. If not for your help, I don't know where I'd be right now." Lyn responded.

"Although this was largely our fault, if we had not routed Lord Darin at Laus." Eliwood said the apologetic tone in his voice evident.

"That's not quite true Lord Eliwood, I believe Lord Darin was planning this attack long before we arrived." Seproth responded his hand resting on his sword.

"Yes well regardless, thank you for coming to our aide Lord Eliwood. I know that you are searching for your father, so even had he not been planning this attack. I do not blame you for your actions Lord Eliwood." Lyn replied smiling at him.

"Thank you. However, until your castle is yours again, I take responsibility." He replied.

"I understand. Thank you." Lyn bowed in response and walked beside Seproth.

"Eliwood! We're moving into the castle!" Hector shouted at the small group, before rushing into the castle.

"Who was that?" Lyn asked watching Hector vanish from sight.

"That was Hector… he's a fun one to be around." Seproth said shaking his head.

"His fighting style, the way he swings his sword it's so… barbaric so dangerous." Lyn responded, Seproth raised his eye brow and looked down at her.

"That's unlike you, so critical…" Seproth responded in wonderment, but he shook his head. "Now is not the time for such thoughts my dear, we should head follow the fool into the castle."

Lyn nodded in response and ran into the castle alongside Eliwood, followed closely behind by Seproth.

(Within Caelin castle)

"Ri… Ridiculous... Even Bauker?" Darin muttered astonished at the turn of events. His best commander had fallen. Lord Haussen shook his head and walked up to Darin.

"Lord Darin, it's time to give up this madness. Further resistance is meaningless. For what you've done, you may never be forgiven, but it's not too late to try." Lord Haussen informed his once friend. "Tell Eliwood everything. He'll intervene with Marquess Ostia on your behalf…"

"I… I've… lost…" Darin muttered collapsing to the ground. Lord Haussen shook his head and kneeled down to be eye level with Darin.

"Hurry! Eliwood will be here in no time." Lord Haussen urged. "Let me speak for you." Lord Haussen's eyes widened as a dagger pierced his back.

"Let's have none of that now. Marquess Laus needs no troublesome advice." Ephidel whispered into Lord Haussen's ear pulling the dagger out of his back. Darin looks at Ephidel wide eyed.

"L-Lord Ephidel?" Darin stuttered. Ephidel smiled beneath his robes as Zero walked up behind him.

"There is no turning back for you now. You should know that. First, Marquess Santaruz… and now Marquess Caelin. Both deaths are your head." Zero stated stepping on Lord Haussen's hand, and stepping on it just hard enough that the break could be heard to all in the room.

"What? It was by your hand and your damned apprentice Ephidel, that they both died!" Darin accused pulling raising his lance and pointing it at Zero. "I-I never asked for this."

"But you did, after all we killed them for you." Zero replied calmly walking past Darin, not in the least threatened by the lance. "Come Ephidel, I fancy a game of chess before they arrive.

"To… to trap me?" Darin asked watching the pair leave, Ephidel glanced back at Darin, his inhuman golden eyes seemingly glowing.

"Don't be absurd. I follow my master's orders. My only wish is to deliver your dreams to you. The crown of a united Lycia… And once that is done, dominion over the entire continent. Is that not what you desire?" Ephidel asked, the errie calm in his voice was horrifying and yet hypnotizing. Darin paused and began to wave slightly.

"Yes… Yes, of course. That dream IS still worth a few sacrifices, isn't it?" Darin responded his voice matching the calm in Ephidels.

"You're exactly right. Our plans may have gone drastically awry, but as long as we have the master's power behind us, we cannot be defeated. Now come along Darin, I want you to watch this game very closely. It'll have huge impact on your future." Ephidel said before following after Zero.

"Pathetic Imbecile…" Ephidel hissed under his breathe so only Zero could hear.

"Do not worry I told you already, the fool's usefulness to us has nearly reached its limit. Now then let us relax with a simple game of chess, we should have plenty of time before Eliwood and his friends arrive." Zero's said.

God damn I never thought I'd finish this chapter. I took me 9 day to complete and is the longest chapter I've written to date.

Alright if you've read this please, feedback. This was a long chapter to write, but anyways see yall soon I hope.


	7. A simple game of chess

Wow you know I actually finished this chapter like a week ago and for whatever reason never posted it.

Well anyways enjoy the chapter

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zero was sitting on the throne of Castle Caelin in front of him was a chess board, he reached forward and grabbed a piece moving it into place. Sitting across from him was his opponent Ephidel.

"In many ways my young apprentice, this is also a test of your own skills. I'm curious to see just how far you've come." Zero comments waving his hand over the board, and then motioning to Ephidel.

Beside them Darin shifted uncomfortable he could hear the sound of battle. Eliwood's company had already entered the castle and was fighting with his troops. He knew that they would break through and be at the throne room soon. They should be making an escape not playing a simple game of chess.

"Dear Marquess Laus, you should show more patience. We know you desire to escape, but do not fret I am sure your units will hold long enough for me and Lord Zero to finish the game." Ephidel said, not bothering too look away from the board.

"We do not have time for a game of chess we should be focused on our escape. Even if my troops do hold for a time longer, how can we possibly escape the castle now!?" Darin shouted, slamming his fist against a nearby pillar. He was silenced almost immediately by the point of a sword.

"It's rude Marquess Laus too talk while the game is being played." Zero calmly responded moving another piece on the board. The tip of his sword pressing against Darin's throat. Darin swallowed nervously as he stared at the blade. Ephidel shook his head, and moved a piece.

"Not a bad move my apprentice, let us see how you contend with this next move." Zero responded moving his rook forward. Ephidel studied the board intently before moving his knight into position to take the rook.

"Clever, it would seem you do have some skill after all. Well I can see the trap but I wonder what would happen if I sprung it." Zero commented moving his rook into position to take the knight. Ephidel smiled in response and moved captured the rook with bishop.

"As I thought…" Zero replied, he rested his hand on the side of his mask and moved his knight into position to capture one of Ephidel's pawns.

"… why make that move, there are better moves present. Ephidel's rook already threatens to move into check mate. Is this Zero truly a master tactician?" Darin thought studying the board. While he was not an avid player of the game he had played against the other lords. He personally considered himself a very talented player, but then again he thought very highly of himself as a whole anyways. His thoughts were interrupted the sounds of battle had moved closer. They were close much closer then he thought.

"About 10 more minutes, yes that should be about right." Zero said, not breaking his gaze from the board.

"10 more minutes… we can't possibly have that much time left." Darin responded, staring at Zero, who was still staring intently at the board.

"You underestimate you're troops Darin, you should have a little more faith. I assure you we have 10 minutes this game will be done in 5 plenty of time too escape." Zero replied moving yet another piece. Again an odd move from Darin's perspective it was as though Zero was intentionally drawing out the game.

Ephidel rubbed his chin as he contemplated his next move, nodded and moved his piece into place.

"Well my young apprentice, you've done well. You made all the right moves, but do not fret even when playing your best checkmate can still happen." Zero said moving one last piece and standing up, Ephidel did the same. Darin studied the board for a moment, and then turned to Zero.

"The game isn't over you've only moved him into check. You've wasted all this time for an incomplete game?" Darin asked looking back at the board.

"I always leave room for variables, as far as you need be concerned the game's over Marquess Laus. Come we must make our escape, they'll be upon us very shortly and I'd rather not have to deal with them." Zero replied, walking to an area behind the throne. He stared it for a moment before reaching out with his hand and placing it against a stone, which a moment later slid in and the wall opened up.

"A hidden path, h-how did you know about that?" Darin asked astounded as he stared at Zero.

"I have my ways, now come Marquess Laus we have too make good our escape." Zero said walking out through the secret exit, Ephidel following closely behind along and at last Darin begrudgingly moved in behind them. The wall slid shut and any evidence that the exit had been used was erased.

A minute later Eliwood, Hector, Lyn, and Seproth entered the throne room.

"Grandfather!" Lyn shouted as she searched the throne room desperately for any sign of her grandfather. Meanwhile Eliwood and Hector were looking for any sign of Darin.

"They escaped, Eliwood… we were too late." Hector said to his friend, Eliwood nodded before looking towards Seproth.

"Seproth, do you think they took Lord Haussen with them?" Eliwood asked walking up beside Seproth, who was staring intently at the chess board.

"I don't know, it's certainly possibly a hostage like him would prove useful." Seproth responded, reaching out with his hand and picking up a piece. He stared at before placing it back down.

"This game is recent, why would they play a game during a castle siege." Eliwood wondered as he stared at the board.

"That bastard Zero, he's toying with us Eliwood." Seproth said as he sat down on the seat where Ephidel had once been sitting.

"He had enough time to play a game of chess before making his escape, he is certainly confident." Eliwood replied and shook his head.

"That is only one facet of it he left this game out intentionally. If we simply follow the moves from the beginning the game mirror's everything that's happened up until now." Seproth said as he moved all the pieces back to their original location and began to replay the game. "His first move was to draw out a knight, once he had done that he saw fit to move the bishop and the knight together. I am the bishop and you are the knight Eliwood. That means he planned the kidnapping of your father and at the same time was behind that bandit attack that united us." Seproth explained he continued moving the piece's move for move.

"The rook is Castle Laus, which we conquered. He wanted the castle to fall, so he tricked Marquess Laus into attacking Caelin. He wanted Laus to fall he wanted Darin to come here. He wanted me to be reunited with Lyn… why would he want that? Yet the game isn't done Eliwood. Even though we are currently at the present he played more moves. Has he already predicted the events to come?" Seproth wondered aloud, staring down at the chess board.

"He's mocking us he's saying nothing we can do now will change his victory. Yet the final move is only check not check mate, it's not over yet." Seproth muttered as he stared down at the board, he rubbed his chin and began to contemplate what the next move would be.

"I believe that we're walking into a trap, if we continue this pursuit there's no doubt in my mind that we'll fall into a trap. He's certain of this, and that trap is no doubt intended to be the end of us. With that being said Eliwood, I'm facing an opponent who far exceeds my abilities. What will you do, we can go home now and leave your father to his fate, or we can continue this pursuit, knowing that it could very well lead to our deaths." Seproth grimly said, staring at Eliwood intently.

"… I have to rescue my father Seproth. Whatever it is that this Zero is planning I don't think we can simply go home at this point. If we do he'll succeed in his overall plan, which I fear may very well end with the destruction of Lycia… or perhaps even worst. We can't risk it Seproth, even if it means walking headlong into his trap." Eliwood replied he looked at Seproth with fiery determination. Seproth stared at Eliwood for a moment and then smiled.

"Now all we have to do is find out where their heading, Eliwood."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well it was a short chapter but much longer then I initially expected, it happens.


	8. At the castle

Holy shit I'm actually writing again. I never thought I would.

Well it's been just crazy since my last update. Between School. my computer going kaboom and not working anymore. My laptop going kaboom and not working anymore. Preparing to move, moving, moving back. Friends, Falling out with my raiding guild. Joining my new raiding guild, that raiding guild falling apart and then joining a new raiding guild after that.

But I'm fit, I'm pure and I'm ready to hit this fic with as much force as I can muster. So without further adieu I give you Tales of destiny: Eliwood.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serra sighed as she kneeled down beside Erk. Erk had been hit by an arrow. Serra being the dutiful healer took to the task of healing him. Erk flinched as Serra applied pressure to the wound.

"Oh stop it you big baby. If you want it to heal properly your going to have to try and not flinch." Serra chided. A healing light coming out of the tip of her staff. Erk could feel the pain start to dissipate, he calmly looked up at Serra.

"Still you don't have to be so rough with me." Erk muttered defensively. Serra simply sighed and continued to heal Erk. Erk gazed at her for a moment. Serra looked up at Erk and raised an eyebrow.

"What is it Erk? Its not polite to stare. I thought you would have learned that by now." Serra said in a chastising way. However one could sense a degree of... malice in her voice.

Erk shook his head then glanced up at Serra. "You've been acting strange every since I rejoined the army is there something bothering you?" He asked tilting his head slightly to look Serra in the eyes. Before Serra could respond the sound of someone approaching them caused her to halt. They looked up to see Lucius standing there with a smile on his face he kneeled down. Behind Lucius was Priscilla and an unknown swordsman.

Erk waved at Priscillia who smiled and waved back the swordsman frowned as did Serra unknown to Erk and Lucius. "Erk I'm sorry to hear that you are wounded. Though I am comforted to see that Sister Serra here is healing you." Lucius turns and smiles at Serra who after a moment returns the smile.

"Oh why thank you for the compliment Lucius. *giggle* You are to kind flattery will get you no where though." Serra giggled cutely and looked back at Priscillia and the swordsman. "Oh hello Lady Priscilla and ummmm.... who is your scary friend?" Serra asked tilting her head slightly looking at the swordsman.

The swordsman frowned and gripped his sword but Priscilla placed her hand on his shoulder and shook her head. The swordsman grunted and released the sword. Lucius walks towards them rubbing the back of his head. "This is Lor..." a grunt from behind Lucius causes him to pause in mid sentence. "that is to say this is lord Raven. He is a mercenary that I had hired to protect me. You see I was ready to go on a journey of sorts and lord Raven is a well known mercenary and he agreed to aid me." Lucius quickly said panting slightly.

Raven sighed and stepped in between them. "What he says is the truth. However since this Lucius will be joining your group. I to shall accompany him until my job is done here. I trust we have no problems." Raven said rather harshly. It was Priscilla's turn to sigh. "Well then I'll be taking my leave of you. Priscilla, Lucius come we're going." Raven ordered walking off. Priscilla and Lucius glanced at each other then bowed offering a quick goodbye to the pair before following after Raven.

Erk raised his eye brow and shrugged looking at Serra. "You know for a second Serra. You had me fooled I thought you were ups.." Erk paused as Serra turned to look back at him. Any trace of her usual bubbly attitude gone.

"You know Erk this flirting thing you do will avail you nothing you know." Serra said rather coldly. She crossed her arms and looked down at Erk. "You know why? Both Lord Eliwood and Lord Hector are captivated by my charm. If they found out that you were trying to... conquest me. They'd be most displeased. Of course my big brother would also be upset. Why I bet he'd order you to the front lines." She smirked at Erk who only look back confused.

"Serra... what are you talking about?" The confuison quite evident in his voice. Though by the looks of Serra she would have none of it.

"Don't play Coy Erk. I know you've wanted to be with me since we first met. It's to bad I want nothing to do with someone of your low... status." Serra snapped picking up her staff and walking away. "Honestly a man should just take a hint and bugger off when he's not wanted." Serra glared back at Erk before leaving.

Erk simply blinked in confusion. "What the hell just happened?"

(elsewhere)

Seproth taps the king piece on the chess board before him. He stared at the young woman before him with an indeterminable look. "You're a spy for Ostia within the ranks of the black fang?" Seproth asked his tone neutral.

The woman nods and looks down at the floor. "Lord Uther believed they were a threat so he sent me to infiltrate the black fang." The spy said bowing her head.

Seproth frowned and stopped tapping the piece on the board he leaned back in his chair and rested his fist against the side of his face. "Lord Hector... I trust you were uninformed in this girls... involvement?"

Hector nods and glances over at the spy. "Leila is one of our top spies. She reports directly to my brother I have no involvement and am usually kept out of the loop." Hector responded the last part a bit begrudgingly.

Seproth smirked. "No doubt with very good reason Hector." Seproth chuckled and walked over to standby Lyn he leaned over and whispered something into her ear. She giggled lightly before whispering back into Seproth's ear who laughed lightly.

Hector was less then pleased. "Hey if you've got something to say, say it to my face. Don't go whispering around in front of me." Hector barked glaring at the two. Who put on their most innocent faces.

"What? We're not talking about you, we're talking about... Sain?" Lyn said glancing at Seproth for some degree of support. Seproth simply nodded and offered not another word.

Leila cleared her throat and the attention in the room returned to her. "anyways I do know where Marquees Laus and Zer are heading." At this Seproth raised an eye brow and returned to his seat.

"you know where they are heading. You should have said so in the first place. So where excatly are they going?" Seproth asked again resting his fist against the side of his face.

Leila glanced up at Seproth. "They are heading to an island called valor." she responded quickly glancing down at the floor. She didn't know why but something about the way Seproth's attitude changed in regarding Zero unnerved her.

Seproth frowned at the mention of the island of Valor. "Valor... no sailr in their right mind would take us there. That island is allegedly cursed. Seproth... what do you intend to do?" Eliwood asked stepping up to look Seproth in the eyes. "That is no doubt their hideout... no doubt my father is there."

Seproth looked Eliwood in the eyes. "Your right no sane sailor would take us to the Dread isle's." Seproth smirked as an idea entered his head. "However I think I have an idea. We'll be heading to the nearest por town." He stood up and walked over to Lyn. He whispered something into her ear again and she nodded. She turned and began to leave. "We're going to go check on Lord Haussen. Gather up what ever belongings you need we'll be leaving within the hour." Seproth ordered turning to Leila. "you should hurry back to the black fang. Leave us what clues you can Leila. Just be careful..." Seproth said an odd softness in his voice. He turned and followed after Lyn who had already gone on ahead.

Leila said nothing for a moment and turned to Hector. "With your leave Lord Hector?"

"You better do as Seproth said, if your gone to long it will look suspicious." Hector replied nodding to Leila. Who bored and made her leave.

"Brother..." Hector muttered under his breathe he quickly lost himself in his own thoughts. Eliwood glanced over at his friend he sighed and walked out of the throne room to inform the rest of their group what the plan was.

(elsewhere in the castle)

Seproth and Lyn where not going to check up on Lord Haussen. Well that's not quite true the original intention was to visit Lord Haussen. As soon as they were out of eyesight they decided that they were separated far to long and promptly let themselves succumb to a moment of passion embracing and kissing very passionately. After they broke apart Lyn rested her head against Seproth's chest. Seproth gently running his hand through her hair.

"It's been far to long Sep. I've missed you so much." Lyn whispered against his chest snuggling against him. Seproth smiled down at her kissing her lightly on the head.

"I know Lyn. every moment I've been away from you as been agony. But at last we are together again. I only wish that it was under better circumstances." Seproth said. leaning down tokiss her again. Which she happily returned.

"The truth is I'm just happy to see you again." Lyn looked into Seproth's eyes and smiled. "After all of this is done... will you be leaving again?" her tone somewhat unreadable. Though Seproth knew what she was feeling.

"I don't know yet Lyn... There's still much... I don't remember." He said looking at the ground. Lyn sighed and reached up to caress his face.

"Your memories will eventually return Sep. I'm sure of it. Just don't..." she looked him in the eyes. "Don't leave me again.""

Seproth nodded slightly. "I... let us get through this coming trial. We don't know what the Marquess Laus is planning. However I do know this Lyn. My past is tied to the Black Fang. Perhaps the dread isle will reveal everyting."

Lyn smiles slightly and takes Seproth by the hand. "Come on Sep we told them we were going to check on my grandfather. We can't have them become to suspicious." She giggles lightly as she drags Seproth along. "It's a good thing that Liliah was here to save him.. otherwise." she frowns and looks down at the ground. Seproth lifts her head slightly to face him he leans foward and kisses her.

"We needn't think about what could have been... Your grandfather is still alive. His will to live is admirable Lyn." seproth said soothingly, kissing her again. "now come on, no need to pout my love."

Lyn smiles at Seproth and the two walk off to see Lyn's grandfather.

(elsewhere)

Zero stood on a dock overseeing the loading of their ship. "If my hunch is correct they'll be able to guess our destination. Finding a vvessel shouldn't be to hard in fact I'm sure he'll find a crew to take them there. Ephidel is our escort ready?" Ephidel appeared beside Zero and nodded.

"Yes master on top of which the rumor has been spread nicely. I have no doubt in my mind that Eliwood and his friends will be stalled. With that fool and his men in the way. I have no doubt in my mind that everything should go just as you planned." Ephidel reported kneeling beside his master.

"Excellent work as always Ephidel. We'll have another advantage in that I do believe Seproth will be decommissioned on the sea." Zero smirked beneath his helmet the only sign of his mirth was a chuckle as he boarded the boat. Ephidel watched his master he was curious as to why Zero was so sure Seproh would be a non factor.

"Without Seproth they'll have no one to give them commands. Though I doubt the troops we have on that boat will be able to best them. We should reduce their numbers atleast somewhat. Then again it is possible... I do hope they make it to the curtain call. I would be most displeased if they didn't see the grand finale. Oh well one way or another our plans will come to fruition whether or not we have an audience." Zero said offering a slight shrug of his shoulders. Ephidel could only nod in response. The two of them boarded the boat and moments late it set sail vanishing into the fog.

(back at the castle)

Guy was sitting with his back up against a wall his head staring up at the ceiling. He was deep in thought following the most recent battle. He had encountered that new mercenary that had apparently been hired by Seproth to aid them in the battle. He didn't like that man there was something about him that gave him a sinking feeling in his stomach. Guy shook his head it didn't matter the mercenary was fighting for them right? That's that mattered.

".... Ummmm" A soft voice spoke up beside him.

"GAH!" Guy suddenly shot up and began gasping for breath. He was so deep in thought that he hadn't realized that somebody had approached him. He looked at the girl. It was the small priestess from before. He must have been in her path he bowed and turned to leave.

"No wait... come back." The girl said quickly holding out her hand to him.

Guy turned to give her a puzzled look. "Hm?"

She fidgeted with her hands a little bit before walking up to him. "your right cheek is cut." She offered gently lifting her hand to touch his face. After a brief moment he felt her working her healing powers. "There, that should do it."

Guy raised his hand to touch his cheek but said nothing. He glanced up at her still very much confused.

"My name is Priscilla. Please don't be afraid to tell me when you are hurt. Farewell." She bows hastily and runs off.

"... but it was barely a scratch.... strange girl." Guy muttered shaking his head. It was then that he felt a dark presence behind him. He glanced behind him to see that red headed mercenary. The mercenary was glaring at him. Yet he offered not a word and simply left. Guy narrowed his eyes and wiped at his cheek. "Very odd..."

(Somewhere else in the castle)

Rebecca was sitting on the ground polishing her arrows and muttering something to herself. Something about her brother being a jerk and her old friend Wil being an even bigger jerk... why just earlier that day.

(Flashback)

It was just after the battle out in front of the castle. She had spotted her fellow archer and after a moment of deliberation she ran up to him. "Wil!" she shoutedout to him waving. He blinked confused and galnced over at her.

"Oh, ah... you." He muttered, he scratched the back of his head and looked up at Rebecca. "so, umm, what is your name?"

Rebecca grinned at him in response. "Rebecca!" She responded perhaps to cheerily.

"Hunh? So your name IS Rebecca?" Wil scratched his nose and shrugged. "What a coincidence! I used to know a..."

"That's what I'm saying! I am that Rebecca!" She interupted smiling at him. All he could do was shoot her a confused look.

"What? But didn't you say earlier that you didn't know me?" Wil responded confused blinking his eyes unsure of what else to say.

"I did, but..." She trailed off quickly glancing away, blushing perhaps? "Come on! How could I have the same face and the same name as her? Just believe me!"

Wil could only blink. "So it is you, Rebecca?" Rebecca nodded quickly in response. Wil tilted his head. "Well, but... Then why didn't you say so?! It's been so long!"

Rebecca frowned and glared at him angrily. "Don't give me that "been so long" stuff!" She said using an exaggerated version of Wil's voice leaving the young archer even more confused. "You left saying you were going on a journey, and I never heard from you again!" She muttered angrily

"Oh yeah..." He blinked and rubbed the back of his head offering her a innocent if not apologetic smile. "I enlisted in the Caelin army..." He responded sheepishly.

Rebecca blinked. "In the army? You did?"

"Yeah, I traveled for a few years, and now I work for Lyn." Wil said casually. He glanced up at the ceiling not noticing the darkening of Rebecca's mood.

"Lyn..." She clenched her fist and looked up at him. "You mean Lady Lyndis?"

Wil snapped his finger and grinned. "Yeah, right." He chuckled nervously and glanced around. "I keep forgetting to use her full name and title. You know, I am in her service..." He rubs his chin thoughtfully. "I really should get her title, correct..."

Rebecca glared down at the ground saying nothing. Wil notcied this and looked at her. "Rebecca? What's wrong?" He blinked was her face red? "why is your face all-"

Rebecca glarred up at him shocking Wil. The next thing Wil knew she kicked him in the stomach and he fell hard. She shouted something along the lines of idiot and stormed off. Wil grabbed his stomach in pain looking up at her retreating form. "You... kicked me... in the stomach..."

(end flashback)

Rebecca was still muttering under her breathe she had finished cleaning her arrows and was walking down the hall way. She frowned and grabbed for her bow. She had to get her mind off Wil so she began to adjust her bowstring. When she suddenly tripped doing the only thing that came to mind she screamed in surprise. Shocking the young mercenary that had been resting against the nearby wall. "What in blazes...?" He muttered opening his eyes and seeing the young archer lying in front of him.

She got up and offered him a sheepish smile. Rubbing the back of her head. "Ah! I'm sorry! Did I disturb your rest?" She bowed hastily in apology as he only shook his head.

"No... that's not it-- Why are you dismantling your weapon?" He asked shaking his head at the confusing child.

"Ah, um , it's just--- my bowstring was getting lax. I was trying to change it with another, you see..." She frowned slightly rubbing the back of her head. "I'm just not very good at stringing..."

The mercenary sighed and held out his hand. "Hand me that." She blinked in surprise but did as she was told and gave him the bow. After a moment he restrung the bow. "There... that do it?" He said holding the bow back to her. After she took it he watched her carefully. "Giver her a pull to see if she's not too tight?"

Rebecca nodded and tested her bow. She was surprised at just how perfect of a job he had done. "Ah, yes! It's perfect! Thank you so much!" She blinked and realized she didn't know his name.

Sensing as much the mercenary sighed and turned around walking off. "Raven." was his one wored reply.

Rebecca nodded at his retreating form. "Sir Raven, my name is Rebecca."

"I know, When someone joins your army--" He turns back to look at her "you should at least know his face." He sighed and looked over to see the tactician talking to Eliwood, Hector and Lyndis. "Espcially in a rag-tag bunch such as this."

Rebecca glanced down at the ground blushing in embarrassment. "Ah... I-I'm sorry. I'm... I'm not even a proper mercenary..."

Raven sighed and turned to look at her. "I don't know why you're here... But a soldier who can't take care of his own weapons has no place on the battlefield." Was the harsh reply from Raven he turned to leave but stopped. "A soldier who can't control their emotions also has no place on the battlefield."

Realizing he may have been a tad to harsh he sighed. "If you need anything, ask me, I'll do what I can."

She only nodded in response. With that Raven finally took his leave.

Rebecca stared at the ground for a moment. "Scary... But maybe not all that bad inside?" She suddenly grinned. "Sure liked what I saw on the outside!" She giggled lightly to herself before slinging her bow on her shoulder and running off.

(Back in the throne room)

Seproth and Lyn finally returned. Lyn said that her grandfather was doing well and recovering. Seproth sighed and moved to the throne sitting down he picked up a chess piece and began tapping it against the side of the board. Lyn frowned as Seproth looked deep in thought.

"So lets review Leila's information. Before we make any move we at least know that Eliwood's father is still alive. We also know that the Black Fang used to be a group of assassin's who worked for the common good of the people. However about a year ago the leader of the Black Fang Brendan Reed got married again. Since his new marriage the Black Fang has changed. Now they'll take on any target, no matter how difficult, as long as their paid of course." He stops tapping the piece against the board and glances up. "And they're no longer killing only criminals; anyone is a fair target."

Seproth rested his fist against his chin. "A man by the name of Nergal is behind reed's wife. It would appear that Nergal is having the Black Fang run around Lycia performing tasks for him. I do not know what his objective is. I however believe that it is this Nergal that is responsible for the attack that slew my brother and disbanded my little... group." Seproth replied his tone betraying no emotion. He folded his hands in front of himself. "On top of which Nergal has recruited this mysterious Zero to aid him in his tasks. Zero's apprentice Ephidel is one of Nerga's most trusted retainers. I do not know how loyal Zero is to Nergal. However I do know that it was Zero and ephidel's manipulations that tricked Laus into rebelling against Ostia. With that Laus recruited several neighboring kingdoms to aid them. The first to answer this plot was none other then Marquess Santaruz. After Marquess Santaruz came Lord Elbert, Marquess of Pherae." At this Seproth looked up at Eliwood who looked down at the ground.

"That my father would endore this plan..." Eliwood muttered darkly. Lyn placed a gentle hand on Eliwood's shoulder. Seproth sighed and simply shrugged.

"We do not know that your father endorsed the plan. We only know that he is on the Dread Isle with Marquess Laus and presumably this Nergal character. You've already made up your mind you will be going after your father is that right Eliwood?" Eliwood nodded in response. As did the other nobles. Seproth glanced at Lyn and sighed. Sensing his concern she shook her head.

"Laus must be stopped. Otherwise, they might target my grandfather again." She paused and looked away from Seproth. "I also wish to help Eliwood's father. Losing a parent... It's unbearable pain." Seproth sighed and stood up and walked over to Lyn. He took her hand and kissed it gently.

"As for myself I will obviously be going. We know that Zero is working alongside the black fang. Since Zero has only recently appeared amongst them. We can only assume that Zero is in league with nergal. I believe many of the answers I seek will be found on the Dread Isle. We have Leila still acting as a spy. No doubt she will report back to us." Seproth said resting his hand on his chin. "As for your grandfather Lyn. We'll let the world think he's dead for the time being. It'll be the most prudent way of defending him."

Lyn nodded in response and Seproth took her by the hand. He gently led her out of the room she followed after him smiling slightly. Eliwood and hector simply rubbed the back of their heads and looked away.

"Gee... a year is a long time I guess." Hector muttered under his breathe. Eliwood only sighed at his friend.

"Really Hector..." Eliwood sighed and walked out of the room.

"What... it's the truth you know." Hector said in haste following after Eliwood.

(elsewhere in the castle)

Matthew had bumped into Leila on her way out. "Is that you, Leila?"

She turned and looked at Matthew and smiled at him. "Matthew. It's been a long time."

"What have you been doing? More dangerous work?"

"We're spies, Matthew. Everything we do is dangerous." Leila replied as though the answer should have been obvious. Matthew only nodded his head. Though he quickled changed his tone rubbing the back of his head.

"So how long do you think this mission's going to last?" Matthew asked casually looking away from her.

"We have the same objective Matthew: to rescue Marquess Pherae." Leila responded looking at Matthew who still wouldn't look at her. He sighed and finally looked her in the eyes.

"Leila... you can't... you can't keep doing this. I mean... think about..."

"I do think about her... I do nothing but think about you two... but I... these people are dangerous. I can't let them run around and risk everything I love." Leila looked up at Matthew she tried her best to keep her expression neutral but she was failing. "What about you Matthew, you continue this trend of work. You still put yourself in dangerous situations. How can you tell me to stop when your in as much danger as I am."

Matthew frowned and looked down. "I'm a man... it's my duty to provide for my family. Besides a child should have a mother. I grew up without a mother... I mean it was fine I guess. Just not something I want for my own kid you know?"

Leila sighed and walked over to him lifting his head and kissing him. "After this mission Matthew. I think we should retire from the spy game. Settle down somewhere in the country side and try to live an average life raising our daughter."

Matthew looked her in the eyes and saw that she was serious. "Aw hell if you say it like that. guess I don't got much of a choice now do I?" He grinned at her and then kissed her again.

"I've got to get going... be safe Matthew." She replied quietly kissing him again before running off she paused and looked back. "I promise Matthew... I'll come back." with that she was gone.

Matthew watched her leave. "Yeah I know that... you be safe to."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You know this chapter has been done for like 3 weeks and I have just been so lazy to transfer it from my Laptop to my PC

Well anyways expect more regular updates from me. This story is now officially off Hiatus YAY!!


	9. The port of Badon

Okay here we go chapter 9. We're getting closer and closer to the mid point of our story which I am excited about. This chapter comes with 90% more original material. Yay originality

Anyways I don't have much more to say but on with the show.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Seproth tapped his finger to his chin as he stared at the chess board intently. He was at a disadvantage to be sure but he could turn it around. It would take a careful move though. His opponent was the most skilled he'd ever played. His opponent sighed in boredom and waved their hand to signal him to go faster. He would not be bought in by their tricks, oh no. He was better then that he would take all the time he needed. Then he saw his move, he would smirk but he had to play this coy. He couldn't let his opponent see through his move. He lifted his piece and made his move.

He smirked up at his opponent. "Check." He declared triumphantly.

His opponent sighed and moved out of the way. Yes that was the move he was expecting he moved again yes one more turn and it would be checkmate.

"Checkmate..." His opponent declared in a very bored voice.

Seproth stared wide eyed at the chess board. Impossible... but he had planned everything so perfectly... there was no way that.

She sighed and rubbed her eyes slightly. "That's the twelfth time I've beaten you big brother." Serra responded bored with the game.

Seproth sighed and lowered his head in defeat. "best 13 out of 14." He challenged.

Serra sighed and stood up making to leave. When Lyn walked into the tent that she and Seproth had been sharing. "Oh how many times did you beat him Serra?"

Seproth frowned and glared up angrily at Lyn who simply shot him a mocking look and turned her gaze back to Serra. Who simply shrugged. "Twelve times. He's not very good at this game."

Seproth folded his hands together and looked up at Serra. "Tch I'm damn good at this game and you know it. You simply cheat." He replied but quickly grew more serious. Lyn noticed the change and walked to his side. She whispered something in his ear and he nodded. "More to the point though Serra. You've been acting different lately. Ever since our time at Castle Caelin.... no before that. You've been acting different."

Serra stiffened for a moment before turning around to face Seproth a smile on her face. "Oh big brother your so silly. I'm just fine its just that I'm tired it is rather late and I really out to get some sleep. After all someone as beautiful as me can't afford to lose to much beauty sleep." She punctuated her sentence with one of her trademark giggles.

Seproth didn't buy the act for a second. "You really should just tell him how you feel. Your only hurting yourself and the longer you go the further the distance between you will become. Eventually you'll lose him forever."

Serra again stiffened, and looked down at the ground. Slowly her cheerful facade vanished. "He... he's found someone else. He never... he never cared for me like that." She places a hand over her chest and takes a deep breathe to calm herself. Then when she looked up that same cheerful expression back on her face. "Besides who cares about one little pathetic lowly mage. I have the love of Lord Hector and Lord Eliwood. Who needs some commoner like him." She giggled and turned back around and left the tent.

Seproth frowned as he watched her leave. He sighed and leaned back in his chair. Lyn placed her hand on his shoulder and offered him a small smile. "Its okay Sep, you know how stubborn she can be."

Seproth nods though his mood did not improve. He tapped his finger against the board. "I don't like seeing her like this. So hurt... so upset and sad. It breaks my heart in someway's. Though we may not be true siblings I do love her as a younger sister." He sighed and stood up and walked towards one of the many maps that hung around the room. He grabbed one and unfurled it on the nearby desk. He began staring it.

Lyn frowned and walked up next to him she wrapped her arms around his waist and nestled her head in the crook of his neck. "I know Sep... I know." She smiled slightly and nuzzled his cheek. "These things though, they have a way of working themselves out. Remember our own problems a year ago. Now look at us." To prove her point she kissed him with as much passion as she could muster.

Sometime later the two were laying together on the bed. Lyn resting her head against Seproth's bare chest. She smiled up at him and he smiled down at her. He ran his hand through her hair which she had let down. "Don't worry Sep, they'll work this out. You need to have more faith in them."

Seproth nodded slightly and leaned down to kiss her on the head. "You know I only let her win so she could feel better about herself."

Lyn smirked and chuckled lightly. "If you say so Sep, if you say so."

(In the rest of the camp)

Hector noticed Serra leave Seproth and Lyn's tent and head off for her own tent. She seemed less then bubbly on the way out. Hector thought to make a comment on it. Then thought better of it, she had left Seproth's tent. No doubt he was ether the cause of her downtrodden mood or had already spoken with her about it. For whatever reason the two of them where quite close. He crossed his arms and turned around. Coming face to face with a very small lavender haired girl. Hector was startled by her standing there.

She looked up at him mortified she blushed and swiftly began muttering what sounded like an apology before running off. Hector only stared at her retreating form in confusion. "What in the hell was that about?" He paused and tilted his head to one side. "Hey wasn't that Lyn's friend... Flarina?? No that isn't it" He scratched the back of his neck and shrugged. "Oh well..."

(The next day)

Seproth sat at an inn in Badon he casually sipped from his drink as he stared at the pirate across from him. Lyn was glowering in the corner. "So then Fargus, have we reached an accord?"

Fargus rubbed his chin and looked at Seproth. "You drive a hard bargain, I suppose you won't be given me much of a choice then?"

Seproth smirked and leaned back in his chair. "Come now you know the answer to that question the moment I walked in here and sat down in front of you. I trust that I can trust you to take us to the Dread isle's then."

Fargus smirks "Yeah you can be trustin my crew to take you to the Isle of Valor. Heh usually I'd challenge you to a little test but I think I can judge you without the test."

Lyn snorts in disgust and turns to leave when a hand reaches out and catches her by the wrist. Lyn frowns and doesn't even bother looking back. "Unhand me Seproth. It's bad enough that I have to spend a sea's voyage with these pirates. I don't wish to spend any more time with them." She finally turns her head to glare at Seproth.

Seproth eyed her and let go of her wrist. "You can't afford to allow your hatred to consume you." Seproth turned back around to face Fargus and the two of them continued their discussion.

Lyn glared at Seproth a moment longer before storming out of the inn. Seproth glanced back in her direction and sighed before returning his attention to Fargus.

Once outside Lyn took a deep calming breathe and stared out across the ocean. She wasn't sure how long she stood there until she felt a presence behind her. She didn't bother turning to look. "Are you done talking to that Pirate Sep?"

Seproth stares at her for a moment then turns around nodding his head. "Yes we leave in a few hours. I've given the others some time to themselves." He turns around and walks towards her. Gently wrapping his arms around her waist he rests his head in the crook of her neck. He softly kisses his way up her neck. She responded favorably to Seproth's advances leaning her head against him. Seproth smiled and turned her around to kiss her passionately to which she eagerly returned. After a moment they broke up their kiss and Seproth took her by the hand. "Come on Lyn, what do you say we explore alittle bit. I'm sure we can find something fun to do."

She looks at him for a moment then smiles and nods. Squeezing his hand gently she allows him to lead her into the harbor. Though she does cast one last distrustful gaze at where they had been meeting the pirates earlier before following after Seproth.

(elsewhere in the town)

Florina took a deep breathe and leaned against the wall. "O-okay it shouldn't be t-to hard. I just have to have confidence... just walk up to Lord Hector and thank him for saving me. Easy... remember Florina confidence."

She turned the corner and bumped into Lord Hector. Her face immediately brightened. Hector glanced down at her. "Oh hey your... Lyn's friend right?"

Florina looked up at Hector and if possible her face flushed even brighter. She said something in haste and ran off. Hector could only stare at her retreating form and blink in confusion. "That's the second time she's run away from me... what is that girl's problem?"

A slight chuckle from behind Hector startled him and he spun around quickly. To see Eliwood approach him. "If what Lyn told me is true, Florina is quite shy around men. Though I think that's only a part of the problem here."

Hector blinks in confusion. Eliwood smile only widens and he pats his friend on the shoulder laughing as he does so. "Heheheh don't worry Hector I think the truth will reveal itself in time."

Hector stares at Eliwood even more confused then before. He scratches his nose and shrugs. He notices Eliwood staring off at the ocean and sighs. "So I have a question for you Eliwood?"

Eliwood blinks and turns back to face Hector. "hmmmm?"

Hector smirks "So Eliwood I'm curious why a young handsome noble like yourself. I know for a fact that alot of the other ladies are after you. So with all the women chasing after you, I'm sure one of them is bound to have caught your attention."

Eliwood stared back at Hector wide eyed and blinked a few times.

Hector laughed and clapped his friend on the shoulder. "I mean come on Eliwood you and I are getting older. At this point we gotta start thinking about finding a girl who catches our fancy. I mean just look at Lyn and Seproth the two of them are quite happy together. All that time we spent with Seproth I don't think I ever actually saw him happy until the moment he was reunited with her. While I've only just met Lyn I can tell by looking at her. She's different around him even when she was pissed off at those pirates well..." He points to the two of them off in the distance admiring some shops. "Look at her now. She's happy. Heh I'm kind of jealous actually."

Eliwood blinked at his friend and shook his head. "Perhaps your not so hopeless after all."

Hector blinked and glared down at Eliwood. "The hell does that mean?"

Eliwood laughed and ran his hand through his hair. "Never mind. To answer your question, I'm not sure to be honest. There was someone once... even though I only knew her for a very brief amount of time... something about her. She was beautiful almost otherworldly. Not just on the outside but... by looking at her I can tell she was a pure heart." He shrugs and glances back out across the sea. "I think I'm just waiting for the right girl to appear Hector."

Hector stares at Eliwood and shrugs, I guess that was answer enough.

The two of them sat in silence for a few more minutes. "... so you really think I'm handsome Hector?" A smirk appeared on Eliwood's face

"...Shut up."

(Elsewhere)

Erk wandered the town alone. He sighed Priscilla had been spending alot of time with that Mercenary Raven and Lucius. That Raven person made it quite clear that he was no longer needed there and he wasn't going to cross that person's path anytime soon.

With that being said there was also Serra who, well he didn't even want to begin to think about what her problem was. He sighed of all of the current problems. Serra's recent attitude change was bugging him the most and he wasn't quite sure as to why. He sighed again and kept walking.

"Humph no one cares about you, you know that?" A female voice called out behind him.

Erk paused and turned around to face the very source of much of his trouble he frowned. "What is that supposed to mean, Serra?"

Serra crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. "It means what it means Erk. Nobody in this whole damn little army of ours gives a shit about you. Nobody you understand me, humph I mean just look at you. Wandering here all alone. If you simply didn't return I doubt anyone would care.

Erk had about enough of this. He uncrossed his arms and approached Serra. "Humph, I could say the same about you Serra. I don't see anyone else around you."

Serra frowned and glared at him. "Humph I'll have you know I was just with Lord Hector and I saw you skulking around on your own."

Erik tilted his head back and eyed her with suspicion. "So what then, if you were with Lord Hector. Why come here to me? As near as I can tell you hate me."

Serra gritted her teeth and glared down at the floor her fist clenched and unclenched. "I merely wanted to see how badly you taken rejection Erk. I mean lets face it, your head over heels in love with me."

A moment and then Erk burst out into laughter. "I... love you? hahahaha don't be ridiculous. Your an obnoxious, stubborn, spoiled brat. Who only thinks of herself. Tch your whole life you've had everything handed to you. Yet you think I love you, as if I could have feelings for someone who doesn't understand anything about me." Erk glared at her. Then blinked in surprise no quick retort all she did was stare at the ground. Her hair covering her eyes. Erk bite his lip great he had gone to far. She turned around slowly and began to walk away. "S-Serra... wait I..."

She stopped and looked back at him. Her eyes seemed empty. "... I know you Erk... I'm the only person here who understands you... I love you Erk. I had hoped... I had hoped you had come to understand me as well." It was then that her eyes got misty and she turned around and ran off before Erk could say anything else.

Erk only watched her retreating form get smaller and smaller in the distant. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "How stupid can I be..." Of course she loved him. That's what this has been about the whole time, and he was just to stupid to see it. She had so desperately trying to tell him but was ether to proud and then to stubborn to admit it.

He sighed and looked at the direction she had run off in. "... I do understand you... it just took me awhile to realize it." He silently cursed and turned and walked off in the other direction. For now perhaps it was best to give her some space.

(Another part of the port)

Seproth and Lyn had been traversing the port for the better part of an hour now. They had seen most of it. "I suppose we should round up the others. It's almost time for us to go."

Lyn frowned slightly but nodded. "I suppose your right... in the end I suppose personal hatred must be pushed aside if it gets us a ride to the dread isle."

Seproth smiled and kissed her on the forehead. Before he started leading her on towards the center of the town.

On the way they passed on old lady with a crystal ball. "You there..." She pointed a gangly finger at Seproth. "Would you like your fortune read?"

Seproth glanced over at the old lady and raised an eyebrow. "Humph I'm no fool. I know a scam when I see one."

The old lady shook her head and motioned to her crystal ball. "You are an interesting one... for you I will give the reading. Free of charge."

Seproth's frown intensified. However Lyn gently poked him in the side and smiled at him. "Come on Sep, it's free. Lighten up and try to have some fun eh?"

Seproth raised his eye brow. He sighed and with Lyn he approached the old fortune teller. "Very well... make it quick."

The fortune teller closes her eyes and places her hand over her crystal ball. She begins muttering something under her breathe. After a moment she opens her eyes again only now they appear white and soulless. "You shall become far more then you are. You will become a harbinger of death. A castle in the sky... at the peak of your power you will know the sting of death, not from any enemy but from your own blood."

Seproth stares at the old lady and shakes his head. "Tch lunatic old bat. As if any of that made sense, I knew this was a scam. Let me guess I'm to buy some charms to prevent this from happening." Seproth turns around and walks off.

Lyn however remains behind staring at the old lady. The old lady pointed her gangly bony finger at Lyn. "You will suffer most of all..."

From behind her Lyn could hear Seproth call out her name after another hesitant pause she turned around and ran to catch up with Seproth.

The old lady watched the pair a moment longer a smirk played across her face and then she simply vanished.

(At the docks)

So it is that our heroes had assembled together ready at last to venture to the Island of Valor. The dread isle nobody was looking forward to the trip.

Seproth frowned and turned around to face their newest companion. "So let me get this straight, you want to accompany us. To the island of Valor that is considered evil and cursed. I've got that right?"

The person in question was wearing a black robe that concealed most of his facial features though his monocle and genuine unassuming appearance made the black robe and hood seem out of place. Overall he seemed like the scholarly type. "I believe the myths about the island being cursed is just that a myth. It is a lost island, I believe there is a wealth of knowledge to be found there."

Seproth blinks and then shrugs. Turning around to face their vessel. "Hey whatever you say. What was your name again?"

The man smiles at Seproth. "My name is Canas. I study deeply into the ancient magic's. Often in these days called dark magic. I feel that is to droll to be true. It's really quite beautiful in its own way."

Seproth glances at him and shrugs. "I asked for your name, not your life story. Though someone who has knowledge and skill with the so called ancient magic will be most useful to us." Seproth rubs his chin and nods. "Welcome aboard Canas, I'm glad to have you with us."

Canas bows and boards the ship. Leaving only Seproth, Serra, and Lyn remaining on the shore. "What happened Serra, you look... upset." Seproth glances over at Serra.

Serra swallows and then looks up at Seproth her biggest most award winning smile. "Oh big brother your so silly. I'm fine, I'm better then okay."

Seproth stared at her for a moment then nodded. "Of course you are little sister." He places his hand on her head and ruffles her hair a little bit. "If you ever have anything you want to get off your chest. I'm always willing to listen."

She blinked at him and then smiled nodding her head. "Of course big brother." She then made her way up the ramp. As she did the smile slowly drifted off her face. She took a deep breathe and boarded the boat.

Seproth turned to glance over at Lyn. "You look distant, something on your mind my love?"

Lyn looked up at Seproth and shook her head. "Just thinking about what that fortune teller said..."

Seproth sighed and shook his head. "That old lady was insane, you needn't put any thought into what she said." Seproth approached Lyn and kissed her.

After a moment they broke away and she rested her head against his chest. "Your right Sep... It's impossible to predict the future." She snuggled into her chest and Seproth simply ran his hand through her hair.

"As much as I love being able to spend time with you like this my love. I would hate to keep everyone else waiting." Seproth said calmly. He kissed her on the forehead, she looked up at him with a smile on her face and leaned up to kiss him. After the kiss she made her way up to the boat.

Seproth stood at the dock for a moment and then nodded. He turned around to face the vessel. "Water... water everywhere and not a drop to drink."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

End chapter... well there's another chapter done. Hmmm I kinda like how this one turned out. Not super huge on the ending, or the Serra and Erk scene. I didn't intend for Serra to reveal her feelings so soon but... meh I guess I did. Anyways you know I crave reviews so if you've read this far review the bloody thing.


	10. The Rhime of the ancient mariner part 1

Alright guys *cracks neck* I apologize for the delay. I've had some RL issues... yet again. That have really sapped any and all creative juice from my system.

So without further ado I will begin

* * *

Lyn sighed as she walked towards Seproth. They had been at sea with Fargus's pirate crew for a few days now. In this span of time one thing had made itself quite obvious. Seproth and the sea did not mix very well at all. Seproth was leaning over the railing currently vomiting everything he had ever eaten in the span of his entire life off the ship. Lyn sighed yet again and walked up behind him gently rubbing his back. As he continued to purge himself, after a few moments he stopped and collapsed on the ground.

"I... I hate the ocean... so much Lyn...." He leans his head back against the edge of the ship and takes a deep breathe.

Lyn only shakes her head and pats him on the head. "I've noticed Sep. I mean really who'd of thought that you would suffer from sea sickness? I mean I've never even been on the ocean yet and I feel fine. Actually I feel better then fine I feel great. I think I should spend more time on the sea." She grinned down mischievously at Seproth who only glared up at her.

"Yeah yeah, you can enjoy your time on the sea my love. I think I'll pass on that little pleasure cruise of yours Lyn." Seproth moaned placing his hand on his head and glaring up into the sun as though that would solve his problems.

Lyn sat down next to Seproth and gently placed her arm around him pulling him closer to him. He made no complaints as he gently rested his head against her shoulder.

On the bow of the ship Eliwood stared out across the ocean. He sighed they were close to his father. Even with all the evidence planted against him right now. Eliwood knew in his heart that his father was not a conspirator. For now all he could do was pray that his father was alright.

"Ahoy, laddie! You don't get seasick, do you? Heheheh seems your better off then your friend over there" Captain Fargus shouted out to Eliwood.

Eliwood so lost in his thoughts jumped in surprise though he turned around smiled politely at the elderly captain. "I'm fine, sir." He glanced around the ship. "This is a beautiful ship."

Captain Fargus burst into laughter." For a sea rover, eh?"

Eliwood chuckled and shook his head looking back out across the sea. "May I ask you a question?"

Fargus tilted his head. "What is it?"

Eliwood glanced back at Fargus. "Why did you agree to give us passage? When we said that we wished to travel to valor, the people at the harbor treated us as though we were mad."

Fargus smirked slightly and walked to the edge of the bow glancing out across the sea. "I'm sure they did. It is the Dread Isle, after all. If not for good reason, we wouldn't want to go either."

Eliwood raised his eyebrow. "Yet... you've given free passage. Why is that?"

Fargus turned to look back at Eliwood. "Listen to me, laddie. Men are strange beasts. We can't resist a challenge. Something appears on the horizon, and we immediately set sail. Some dreams we conquer, others we abandon." He stared out across the sea again stroking his straggly beard. "I've grown old. I haven't had a good challenge in many a year." He chuckled an cracked his neck. "Then you mooncalves appear seeking passage to the Dread Isle. I was impressed with your courage. I think you may be the ones to survive the Dread Isle."

Eliwood listened to the old captains words and nodded smiling slightly. "We won't disappoint you. We will return."

Fargus smiled and roughly clapped Eliwood on the back of the shoulder nearly sending the young prince tumbling over the edge. "All right. Then we'll weigh anchor and wait for you. Light a signal fire when you want to return, and we'll pick you up."

Eliwood nods his head in thanks to Captain Fargus.

Seproth groaned as he collapsed onto the ground after another bout of purging his system. It was then that he noticed a thick fog was rolling in. "Oh no... a thick fog... a sailors worst nightmare."

Lyn looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You hate the sea... yet you know that fact?"

Seproth coughs into his hand and forces himself to stand up. He glances at the sky and suddenly smiles. "Look an Albatross!" He points to the bird in question as it flies. "Everyone we should follow it. It shall lead us out of the fog. We are saved! Oh thank god we're saved. We'll be on solid land and I will be perfect again." He laughs triumphantly. Lyn only shakes her head and slowly backs away. If anyone asks she didn't know him.

Then the bird came crashing down in front of Seproth a large arrow embedded in the birds chest. His right eye twitched slightly. "Who the bloody hell just did that! Someone fess up now!" Seproth grabs his sword and glares angrily at the crew. "I mean it if no one fesses up I'ma kill you all!"

One of the pirates raises his hand slowly. "Yeah that was me. I don't believe in them good omens. Besides take a look." The fog began to clear up.

Seproth shook his head violently "I don't buy it... I don't trust this situation at all. I've got my eye on you if need be I will offer your ass as a sacrifice to the gods of the sea." Seproth pointed his finger accusingly at the pirate... before he turned around and began to purge again. "I don't get it... there shouldn't be anything left in there." He moans as another bout of purging begins again.

One of the pirates glanced over the railing and quickly shouted over to the captain. "Captain! There's a dory adrift to port! It looks like there's someone aboard. What're your orders?"

Fargus and Eliwood turn around to face the pirate. "Bring 'em aboard." Fargus turns to face Eliwood and smiles somewhat. "Looks like we've got a visitor." He rubs his chin and walks over to where the pirates were gathering around. "odd though, finding a boat adrift near here..."

Eliwood quickly followed after him. "Odd? Why is that?"

Fargus sighed and stopped. "The sea currents in this area... Anything drifting around here must've come from the Dread Isle."

Eliwood paused realization dawning on him. "oh..."

Fargus smirks and continues forward. "shall we greet our guest?"

After a moment Eliwood followed after him though took a slight detour to meet up with his group. Though of his assembled group only Hector, Lyn, and the still green faced Seproth where standing around. Hector smirked and walked over to his friend. "Eliwood! You done talking to old man Fargus?"

Eliwood paused and tilted his head to the left slightly. "you saw us?"

Hector shook his head. "No, I heard you'd gone off with him. You learn anything?"

Eliwood shrugs his shoulders and looks over at Fargus. "We can trust him. We got lucky finding him."

Lyn scoffs at this notion. Seproth merely shoots her a look as best he can. Before approaching Eliwood. "Your judgment as always been sound Eliwood. If you say we can trust him I believe we can trust him... I only wish there was another way to travel."

Lyn walks over to the pair and jerks her thumb back at the pirates. "They've pulled the dory aboard."

Hector and Eliwood nod and head over to the dory. Seproth groans and begins walking over before he found it easier to walk. He turned his head to see Lyn supporting him. She smiles at him and the two head over to the dory. "I wonder who's on board. It's..." She took a closer look and gasped. "It's a girl!?"

One of the pirates walks over to Lyn and leans over to whisper in her ear. "Ummm would you give me a hand? I don't know..." he blushes fiercely and coughs into his hand. "grab her."

Lyn sighs and gives him an exasperated look. "Fine.." she looks over at Seproth. "You going to be okay Sep?" Seproth moans but nods weakly.

Hector chuckles as he seems to pace around behind them. "such the gentlemen."

The pirate glares at him. "Stow it..." He muttered darkly and led Lyn to the unconscious girl.

Lyn gasped as she saw the girl. "Ninian!?" Lyn rushed over to her side and began to shake her roughly. "Ninian! Wake up!!"

Eliwood walks over to her and kneels down beside her. A smile seemed to grace his face as he gently reached out to touch her. "Unbelievable... What are the chances?"

Hector and Seproth appeared a moment later. Seproth's face became unreadable as he saw Ninian almost... upset. "Do you know her?" Hector asked looking over at Eliwood.

Eliwood nods and pulls his hand back. "She's how Lyndis and I met a year back." His smile didn't fade though as he stared at her. "I rescued Ninian from a band of villains..." He stood up and turned around. "she's... still as beautiful as I remember..." he muttered under his breath. Hector cast him a sideways glance but said nothing.

Lyn shook Ninian again. "Please, Ninian! Open your eyes!!"

Ninian began coughing and slowly opened her eyes.

Lyn took a deep breathe and smiled. "Ninian, can you hear me?"

Ninian groaned and attempted to speak but couldn't say much. Eliwood looked down the concern evident on his face. "Is she okay?" He asked hastily.

Lyn said nothing in response but continued to look at Ninian. "Why were you on that boat?" She looks around and frowns. "Where is Nils? Why wasn't he with you?"

Ninian looked at Lyn and then gripped her head in pain. "Ah..."

Lyn and Eliwood both reacted with a start. "Lyndis, something's wrong with her." Eliwood stated.

Seproth sighed and rubbed his temples. He walked past them and kneeled down besides Ninian. "yes thank you for the obvious statement there Eliwood."

Ninian looked up at Eliwood and seemed to blush... she herself seemed quite confused by this fact. "Who... who..." Was all she could say.

Seproth sighed and stood up walking to the railing his face quickly bore look of extreme panic. "A ship approaches's! That can't be... there's no current with her... and no breeze in her sails... There's no crew ether!" Seproth shouted in a panic.

Lyn glared up at her boyfriend and motioned to Eliwood. Who nodded his head a kneeled down taking Ninian in his arms from Lyn. Lyn walked over to Seproth and smacked him in the back of the head. "What are you going on about?"

Seproth rubbed the back of his head and moaned in pain. With his free hand he pointed out across the ocean where Lyn saw a ship approaching them. "You see Lyn! No crew... no wait... there's two. Oh good lord its death and she life in death. They've come for us and the crew! It's because that one idiot killed the Albatross." He glares at the pirate in question who only shrugs in response. "Their gonna play dice for the crew... if Death wins we die... but if she life in death wins... we live on forever unable to die... its fate worst then death." He begins to panic more and more...

Right up until he gets rendered unconscious by a blow from Serra's staff. Serra sighed and rested her staff on his back. "Big brother... your being to loud. I can't get any sleep with you yelling like an idiot. Besides... I can see they have a crew from here. Of course this is all very irrelevant as your unconscious... great." Serra sighed and rubbed the back of her head.

Lyn shook her head and patted Serra on the head. "That'll do Serra... that'll do."

Meanwhile the pirates where still gathering together. One of the pirates approached Fargus. "Pirate ships approaching from the northwest!"

Fargus clenched his fist and approached the railing. "Do they dare attack Captain Fargus and the Davros? They must be mad!"

The pirate looks out across the sea at the ship. "What flag are they flying? I've never seen that pattern before."

Fargus stomps his foot on the ground. "the sea's belong to us! Whoever they are, they're in our waters!" Fargus turns around and glares at Eliwood and his group. The rest of the team having assembled on deck following Serra's... attack on Seproth. "You whelps watch your own hides. We've no time to waste on you!"

Fargus's ship is suddenly rocked nearly causing everyone to topple over. Several screams can be heard. From within the ship. "Water!! The hull's been breached! We're taking on water!!!"

Fargus grits his teeth and slams his fist against the railing. "Breached? Those scum are more dangerous then I'd thought!"

One of the pirates runs up to Fargus. "It's bad, Captain! We need all hands below decks, or we'll sink!!"

Fargus sighs and nods his head. He headed made his way below deck. He looked over at Eliwood as he approached him. "Leave the enemy to us."

Hector laughed and hefted his axe onto his shoulder. "Fighting is something we're good at! But a sinking ship? Well that's your affair!"

Fargus nodded his head. "As soon as I'm down below. I'm coming up here to finish those scum off." With that he disappeared below deck.

Eliwood looked down at Ninian and then motioned for Lyn. "Lyn! Take her to that room!" He handed Ninian over to Lyn who nodded her head and ran off into the room with Ninian.

After a moment she reappeared and approached Eliwood. "Alright I've had Marcus and a few others keep an eye on her. She'll be safe. As long as the ship doesn't go down."

Eliwood nodded his head and still staring at the two pirate ships. "Seproth any ideas how we should tackle this problem?" he got no response. He paused and blinked his eyes. "Seproth..." He turned around to find Seproth still out cold.

Serra walked over to him and kicked him in the ribs. "hmmm I think I hit him harder then I thought..." She rubs her chin. "hmmm I hope I didn't kill him. Oh big brother... your so useless." She sighs and kneels down patting him on the head.

Eliwood slaps his face and sighs. "great we're going this battle without any idea tactical support." Eliwood muttered darkly.

Hector laughed and slammed his axe on the ground. "that's fine by me. Means I can really cut loose and not have to worry about disobeying orders or anything like that."

Eliwood looks over at Hector and sighs shaking his head. "Yes just rush onboard the enemy's vessel and get yourself killed. A brilliant plan Hector."

Hector glares at Eliwood and crosses his arms. "Well I guess that leaves you in cha..." He was cut off by a very loud and very dramatic clearing of the throat. This person was obviously a short pink haired priestess that we all know and love.

Serra stood triumphantly oddly appearing taller until they all realized that she was standing on Seproth's back. Poor Seproth looked even more pained then before. "Ahhh you all are so useless on your own. I mean honestly, if big brother isn't around to take care of you. You all just fall over and die. Don't worry though your princess is here to save the day." She laughs arrogantly and steps off Seproth's body approaching the group.

Hector, Eliwood, and Lyn all look at Serra with the same perplexed look on their faces. Serra sighs and pats them all on the head. "Behind all my beauty and charm. Lies the mind of a brilliant thinker." She taps the side of her head and smirks. "I'll have you know big brother has never once beaten me in a game of chess. Heheheh and seeing as how he is out for the count. I'll take over as acting strategist"

She grins wickedly at the group and turns around walking over to Seproth. She leans down and reaches into his robes. Earning a very sharp and perhaps even jealous glare from Lyn. "Ahhhh here we go." Serra announced as she pulled out her hand holding one of Seproth's apples. "I don't think he'll mind if I borrow one." She lifts the apple to her mouth and bites into it. "Now then, its time we show these pirates whose boss."

* * *

and scene. That's right gang Seproth is out for the battle and Serra is taking his place as strategist. Tune in for the next chapter to see how she does.

An aside Merry Christmas everyone. I hope you all have happy holidays.


End file.
